Mustang Eyes The Novel
by The Narnian Phantom Stallion
Summary: Phantom Stallion AU: Hoof beats pounded the dirt and she looked up from the ground from her facedown position and gasped, she was staring into the brown eyes of a Shoshone boy not much older than herself on a black horse. She was terrified...
1. Prologue

**I am happy to announce that Winteraeon (my new beta-reader for this story) revised this whole story excluding what parts I have of chapter six on here. It's really nothing to be reread just alot of grammer mistakes fixed but if you want to reread it's fine with me. Tell me if it's better now.**

**Review!**

Mustang Eyes (The Novel)

A Phantom Stallion AU

Prologue:

Ace bolted at the sound of the gunshot and Sam barely had time to think as she fell onto the ground and off her horse, stunned in fear.

Trying to find whoever fired the shot, she saw no one, but heard rustling leaves. She became rigid, knowing she could be in deep trouble.

Hoof beats pounded in the dirt and she looked up from the ground from her facedown position and gasped.

Suddenly, she was staring into the brown eyes of a Shoshone boy not much older than herself on a black horse. He stared at her curiously, before dismounting. Sam's eyes were huge as he came toward her. She covered her face with her hands in horror, whimpering.

The boy looked aggravated by her actions, but tried to pull her hands away from her face in a gentle manner.

Sam shrunk back in fear. He was an Indian; a savage. What was he going to do to her? He definitely wasn't the one with the gun, she noted as she took in the bow and arrows strapped to his saddle.

He finally won and pulled her hands away, making her look up at him. Sam shook in fear. Oh, she was terrified as he extended his hand out to her. She stared at it, wondering what he meant for her to do.

To Sam's surprise the boy spoke in clear English in a soft, soothing voice, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." His hand was still extended.

Sam stared up into his eyes, still afraid. How could trust him after all the stories she'd heard about the Indians? He seemed gentle enough, but looks could be deceiving.

He didn't look threatening in the least. He was quite handsome with eyes as wild as a mustang's and long black hair hanging down.

Sam's eyes were wide as he suddenly brushed his hand over her cheek. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she was afraid he heard it. She closed her eyes expecting a blow but none came. Then she knew he wasn't like the other Indians. He couldn't be.

"Mustang Eyes won't hurt you," he claimed and she believed.

And just like that the Shoshone boy was gone.


	2. Chapter one

**Revised chapters here and ahead thanks to Winteraeon my new beta-reader. Review!**

Chapter One:

Samantha Forster blinked against the sun. It was too hot a day to be outside. But chores had to be done, like it or not; getting the eggs, feeding the chickens, washing windows, sweeping the porch and more. Oh, it was a pain being a girl in Washoe, 1863. Especially when you were a cattle rancher's daughter. She never had much fun except when Jen, her friend who lived on the neighbouring ranch Gold Dust, came over to visit. It wasn't often though as she was just as busy as Sam.

"Samantha, bring the ladle and bucket out to your father and the others, please," Gram yelled, poking her head out the door. She pointed toward the bucket hanging on the porch.

"Yes, Gram." Sam mentally groaned in exhaustion, walking toward the porch.

Her father, Wyatt, was in the corral trying to tame a mustang he caught recently.

Sam snatched the bucket quickly and went to the well to refill it. She found it by the side of the house, sitting the bucket on the edge of the well. She lowered the bucket that was attached to the well's rope and drew water.

Boots sounded and Sam looked up to see Pepper, one of the ranch hands named for his red hair. He winked as he passed her, carrying some hay toward the barn.

Sam fought off a blush. She knew he liked her. She liked him a little too, in a way.

"Water?" she asked, after she poured the water into the bucket.

Pepper nodded, coming over to the well. He set the bale of hay down, wiping his brow. Sam handed him the ladle, gingerly.

He took it thankfully and drank heartily. "Thanks, Miss Forster." He said before picking the hay back up and starting towards the barn.

Sam smiled before heading towards her father. Their foreman Dallas and other ranch hand Ross were leaning against the fence rails talking to Wyatt. He was taking a break from the buckskin.

Sam plastered a polite smile on her face. "Here you are." She handed the bucket and ladle to Wyatt.

"Thank you, hun." Wyatt took them.

Sam was about to head back to the house when hooves pounded on the River Bend Ranch bridge. She turned to see two horses and riders heading towards them.

Wyatt set the bucket down after a long drink and curiously started to walk towards the riders.

Sam was way too curious herself to go into the house now. She crept up behind the barn to where she could hear without being seen.

She poked her head around the barn to see who it was rushing into their ranch yard. To her utter disgust she saw Linc and Ryan Slocum.

Linc Slocum was the filthy rich owner of Gold Dust Ranch. Jen and her family worked for him like slaves; only getting a very low salary. They didn't have enough money or anywhere to move besides the Slocum's so they stayed.

Ryan was the son of Linc Slocum. He took after his father in a lot of ways; he was mean and cruel. He didn't care about anyone but himself. He had a twin named Rachael who was just as bad as he was.

"Those Injuns attacked town again." Linc was saying to Wyatt. There had been small raids across town for the past year: nothing too serious as no one was hurt, but there were a lot of stolen goods.

Sam's spine became rigid. She had heard horror stories about the Indians. Many years ago when she was just a baby, the Shoshone raided Darton, scalping men, women, and innocent children alike. It was a horrific tale. Everyone had a strong hate for the Indians. Sam should have hated them too, but she just couldn't. She wanted to think of them as innocent.

Wyatt ran his hands through his hair in a distressed manner. "Anybody hurt?"

Linc shook his head. "Thankfully, no." He glanced toward his son.

Wyatt seemed to see this gesture. "Was there anything else you wanted to talk to me about?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, yes." Linc shifted in his saddle.

"Coffee?" Wyatt inquired, gesturing toward the house.

"Thank you." Linc followed after Wyatt, giving Ryan charge of his horse.

Sam sneaked back from the barn and started to act like she was studying the mustang in the corral.

To her despair, Ryan spotted her and made his black horse trot up to her. "Howdy." He tipped his hat. His British accent ruined his fake cowboy wanna-be-look. The Slocums had move from England a year ago.

Sam didn't smile as she said "Hi." She wanted him to leave her alone. She started walking towards the barn. She suddenly had an urge to see her horse Ace; he was as old as her: 16 years. His health was deteriorating and she wanted to spend as much time with him as possible. He was still fit to ride.

"You hear 'bout them Injuns?" Ryan questioned much to her annoyance.

"I overheard some of the conversation." Sam admitted sidling over to her horse who peeked his head over his stall door in excitement as he saw her.

Leave me alone, she yelled at Ryan in her head. Of course, he didn't hear her and kept talking.

"Those savages, we need to exterminate them once and for all," Ryan added, offering his hand to Ace. Ace jerked his head back as if Ryan's hand were a snake.

Sam felt a little proud that her horse knew who good company was and who wasn't.

"Mr. Slocum, I think I've heard quite enough." she said firmly.

Ryan cleared his throat. "Please just call me Ryan. We're neighbours." He insisted.

"Alright then." Sam sighed.

"You know, Samantha, I'm very fond of you. You're very beautiful." He touched her hand that was resting on the stall door. His voice was menacing even though it was soft.

Sam's stomach churned in disgust. She snatched her hand away. "Don't do that!" She scolded angrily. How dare he!

Ryan tried to take her hand back and Sam growled in a very un-ladylike manner.

At that moment Pepper came out the storage room with a funny look on his face. He must have heard the conversation between Sam and Ryan.

Sam was very relieved to see him. He stared at her questioningly. They spoke through their expressions. Sam gave him a desperate look of, 'Help Me!'

Ryan stared at Pepper with a narrowed eyed stare as if he wasn't too happy to see the ranch hand there.

"Sam, can you come help me with that new mustang in the corral?" Pepper asked, cocking his head toward the door.

Sam tried not to bolt away from Ryan as she walked over to Pepper and they escaped outside. Leaving, Ryan looking extremely aggravated.

Sam sighed as they finally stood by the corral gate, "Thank you, Pepper." She said, slouching against the gate.

Pepper chuckled, "Scared of Slocum, are you?" he arched an eyebrow.

"No, not at all. He just annoys me." Sam tried to sound confident. Pepper didn't buy it either.

"Alright then." Sam heard the door open in the house and her Dad's voice. She looked toward the house to see her Dad and Linc walk out into the yard.

"Good day." Linc nodded to Wyatt and Sam as Ryan came out the barn. They both mounted their horses.

Wyatt tipped his Stetson in a 'good day' gesture and the Slocums were off.

Sam relaxed against the gate, thankful that they were gone. Pepper glanced at her, knowingly.

Wyatt looked at the boy with a funny look before walking off toward the other side of the yard toward the cattle.

"Well, guess I better be getting back to work." Pepper excused himself.

Sam nodded after him, biting her lip. She wanted to go for a ride on Ace but those Indian raids made her think twice. Maybe if she was careful she could get away with it: as long as she didn't tell Wyatt.

Sam hurriedly dashed into the barn. She didn't want anyone to see her; especially Wyatt and Pepper. Pepper worried over her like an over-protective big brother even though his feelings seemed to be changing toward more than brotherly affection.

Ace whickered a greeting as she let herself in the stall, picking up a bridle, not worrying about a saddle.

"Ready for a ride, boy?" Sam rubbed his nose affectionately before slipping the bridle on.

Someone opened the door and Sam froze, but then all was quiet.

She led him out of the door and quickly nudged him into a gallop on the bridge and headed toward War Drum Flats.

The wind was blowing hard at that moment whipping her auburn hair into her face. It reminded her of Gram's advice that proper young girls wore their hair down at a certain age, but Sam, despite her age, couldn't help herself. She couldn't stand all of those pins poking at her head.

Happily, Sam led Ace through the little trail going through War Drum Flats. There were some woods ahead and she wondered what was beyond them.

She rode awhile until she started seeing some other horse tracks and then some bullet shells that had a new, smoky smell. That made Sam nervous as she looked around her.

"Come on, Ace, let's get back." Sam turned Ace around.

A gun went off in the distance. Ace bolted at the sound of the gunshot and Sam barely had time to think as she fell onto the ground and off her horse, stunned in fear.

Trying to find whoever fired the shot, she saw no one, but heard rustling leaves. She became rigid, knowing she could be in deep trouble.

Hoof beats pounded in the dirt and she looked up from the ground from her facedown position and gasped.

Suddenly, she was staring into the brown eyes of a Shoshone boy not much older than herself on a black horse. He stared at her curiously, before dismounting. Sam's eyes were huge as he came toward her. She covered her face with her hands in horror, whimpering.

The boy looked aggravated by her actions, but tried to pull her hands away from her face in a gentle manner.

Sam shrunk back in fear. He was an Indian; a savage. What was he going to do to her? He definitely wasn't the one with the gun, she noted as she took in the bow and arrows strapped to his saddle.

He finally won and pulled her hands away, making her look up at him. Sam shook in fear. Oh, she was terrified as he extended his hand out to her. She stared at it, wondering what he meant for her to do.

To Sam's surprise the boy spoke in clear English in a soft, soothing voice, "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you." His hand was still extended.

Sam stared up into his eyes, still afraid. How could trust him after all the stories she'd heard about the Indians? He seemed gentle enough, but looks could be deceiving.

He didn't look threatening in the least. He was quite handsome with eyes as wild as a mustang's and long black hair hanging down.

Sam's eyes were wide as he suddenly brushed his hand over her cheek. Her heart started to pound in her chest and she was afraid he heard it. She closed her eyes expecting a blow but none came. Then she knew he wasn't like the other Indians. He couldn't be.

"Mustang Eyes won't hurt you," he claimed and she believed.

And just like that the Shoshone boy was gone.


	3. Chapter two

**Revised by Winteraeon.**

**Review!**

Chapter Two:

Sam scrambled up from the ground, a little dazed.

Mustang Eyes, was that the Indian's name? She shivered slightly, it was getting cold outside.

Ace stood a little was away from her. She wobbled over to him quickly. Sam wished she was only half as calm as Ace was. He looked like he didn't have a care in the world while Sam's heart was beating 90 miles an hour.

An Indian spoke to her and touched her. It was a wonder he didn't kill her. An Indian was a savage, right? Weren't they all?

Sam sighed: no, this one couldn't be like the others. He had spoken too kindly and was too gentle. Oh, but she was still terrified because of what he was.

She gathered her skirts and mounted up on Ace. She steered him towards home in a fast canter. She wanted to get home as fast as possible.

Ace seemed to feel her tension because he became slightly jumpy on the way back. Spooking at a rabbit, then a deer and by the time they were on the bridge he rolled his eyes, showing the whites of his eyes.

"It's alright, Ace." Sam coaxed, as they trotted over the bridge. As the barn came into view she noticed Wyatt was staring at her with a poker expression. Pepper, Dallas, and Ross were not far away from him. They had cautious looks upon their faces and she knew she was in it deep.

She pulled back on the reins as she stopped by Wyatt and slid down off Ace, ground tying him. She looked up at her father, cautiously.

He stared down at her, arching an eyebrow, "What do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

Sam glanced at Pepper who looked a little sympathetic, then back at Wyatt, "I didn't think-," by now she had another fear. The fear of an angry father.

"That's right! You didn't think. If you had run into those Indians they might have killed or kidnapped you. Don't you ever try that again and run off without permission!" Wyatt snapped in the longest span of words she had ever heard come from him. Sam blinked in amazement. He had never said that much at once.

"Yes, Sir," Sam ducked her head, before she grabbed Ace's reins. She led him into the barn and took the bridle off without another word from her or Wyatt.

She heard someone come in the barn and tensed. Hadn't he said enough yet?

"Sam?" she heard Pepper call as the door shut.

"Over here," Sam called, getting a brush to groom her good 'ole Ace. And he seemed to really appreciate it.

Pepper walked over to the stall she was in. He was quiet and stroked Ace's nose.

Sam still couldn't believe she had run into that Indian boy. Her heart was still pounding hard and she was feeling a little agitated to be so closed in on and watched.

"I was worried about you, Sam. Why'd you do it?" Pepper asked, sounding a little hurt.

"Because, I wanted to have some time to myself for awhile after what happened with Ryan. It seems there's not much privacy with everyone hounding me," Sam snapped. She wanted to take her tone and her words back, but it was too late. Pepper's expression looked like she slapped him forcefully in the face.

"Oh." Pepper looked down with a wounded expression.

Sam almost dropped the brush. "Pepper—I didn't mean it that way." She tried to touch his arm but he flinched back.

"Yeah, I know what you meant, Samantha. I won't hound you anymore. Sorry that I care." Pepper said very calmly. It would have been better if he had yelled at her. He was way too nice to her though. He sometimes treated her like she was made of porcelain.

Nothing in Sam's day was going right. First the Slocums, the Indian encounter, and now this.

Sam dropped the brush, forgetting all about brushing the horse beside her. "Pepper, please-." she walked toward him as he stepped back.

"No, I'll leave you alone," he turned and fled out of the barn, to her despair.

Sam collapsed in the hay, her dress billowing out. Now she'd done it! She covered her face with her hands, trying to suppress a sob.

"What have I done?" she muttered angrily to herself before getting up and marching to the two story white house.

Gram looked up sharply as she opened the door. She had a warning expression about her face and it took all Sam could muster not to skitter up the stairs and lock her door.

"Samantha Anne, we need to talk," Gram crossed her arms, actually looking un-lady-like.

"Yes'm." Sam bowed her head.

"Don't say 'Yes'm'!" Gram snapped, tapping her foot.

"Yes Ma'am." Sam corrected, making a face when Gram turned her back to her a minute as she removed bread from the fireplace oven, setting it on the wooden table. Then having that done she went to the icebox and grabbed a bowl of freshly churned butter and set it on the table beside the bread.

"What I wouldn't do for an icehouse." Gram sighed, going to a cabinet drawer and picking up a rather large cutting knife. "I envy those Slocums. They have so much and they take it for granted. I hate that we have to rely on them for our ice." At that moment Sam was given the knife.

She groaned.

"Cut this bread and butter it." Sam was instructed as Gram placed a plate of sliced beef on the table too. "Make sandwiches for your father and the ranch hands, please, while we talk." Gram said.

Sam's stomach turned, she was probably also going to be the one to take them to them and she would have to face Pepper and Wyatt. She began cutting thick slices of bread.

"Why did you run off all by yourself without a man when you know good and well there were Indians out there that could have done God knows what to you? Why, Samantha?" Gram sounded extremely upset.

"I have no excuse." Sam gave up with a sigh. She felt bad for making her Gram so upset.

"You scared us all, Sam." Gram said, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee.

"I'm sorry." Sam said, placing the meat on the slices of bread.

"Next time you go for a ride take Pepper with you, Sam. He's a good boy and I know he would put his own life in danger to keep you safe. You're safe with him." Gram said, taking the knife and butter away since Sam was done with them.

Sam felt sick to her stomach. Pepper, Gram wanted her to take Pepper to ride with.

"Alright, Missy, take those out to those hungry men." Gram said putting the sandwiches on a plate for Sam.

Sam didn't argue even though she didn't want to see Wyatt or Pepper. She took the plate, opening the door. She strode out, seeing the men checking over some heifers.

"Lunch!" Sam called, walking over to them. She dared a glance at Pepper who stared at her warily.

"Thank yous" were said in unison and they each grabbed a sandwich.

Sam didn't waste time and started walking back to the house. She felt someone watching her and looked behind her. No one was looking her way, not even Pepper.

She was beginning to become paranoid, looking back and forth as she was halfway to the house.

Rustling sounded to the right of the house and Sam's head snapped up. The sound was way too familiar and it unnerved her extremely.

Sam's heart started hammering like it did in War Drum Flats and she froze, turning cold.

Color's flashed by her just after she saw a pair of eyes looking at her. Black, mahoghany, and buckskin. It all disappeared so fast Sam wondered if she had imagined it.

In that instant she dashed for the house.

She went to bed as soon as it turned dark, not wanting to face another face for a while.

_Sam ran through the wood quickly__; t__rees becoming green blurs. Indians, they were after her!_

_War calls sounded behind her, reminding that they were close behind with axes, bows, and arrows waiting to kill her._

_A huge, tall Indian was in the lead. He was the one that started it all. He had found her first. She had been riding Ace. Pepper had been with her__,__ but had to go back and get something he dropped on the way. Sam decided to go ride on for a while without him. _

_No harm done right?_

_Wrong!_

_Just as Sam was walking Ace over by some bushes a war-cry rung out. It frightened Ace and he had thrown Sam__,__ then galloped off._

_Sam had just stood up after getting a hold of herself. That war-cry had sounded close._

_Just then an Indian, huge, tall and dark, appeared through the bushes. __His dark eyes had anger etched in them. He advanced toward her._

_Sam screamed, backing away quickly._

_He said something to her in Shoshone and she backed away even more. She didn't like his tone or the way he was looking at her._

_Suddenly he took a knife from his belt and pointed it toward her._

_Sam quickly got the message and __swiftly made a run for it__._

_Tripping from her many skirts, her heart raced._

_She heard him make a blood curdling war-cry and heard others and knew there were many after her. She was going to die__,__ she just knew it!_

_After minutes of running she felt ready to collapse of exhaustion._

_She wanted to scream for help but she knew that would only let the Indians find her sooner. Oh__,__ she was so glad Pepper hadn't been with her. They would have killed him._

_Tears streamed down her face. If only she had apologized to him…_

_She ran into something hard and solid, falling down to the ground, face down. She stared up at moccasins and her heart leaped to her throat. They had found her! She braced herself for the searing pain of a knife. _

_None came._

_She winched as a pair of strong hands pulled her to her feet._

_She beat her fists into his chest. "Let me go. Let me go!" she cried out, fearfully. She still hadn't dared to look up at his face. She knew it was the Indian with the knife. Who else?_

_He grabbed her hands and held them against his chest. She whimpered softly._

_He was gentle. She had expected a slap._

_She dared to look up at her captor and nearly __would have__ fainted if he hadn't been practically holding her up._

_Mustang Eyes._

_Mustang Eyes__,__ unlike the other Indian__,__ had gentle, soft eyes, yet a wild look. He was just as tall but not sinister._

_Sam calmed a little, feeling slightly safe._

_It didn't last long. War-cries sounded close by._

_Sam mentally groaned, becoming frightened again. She didn't know what to do. She looked up at Mustang Eyes. Was he going to turn her in?_

_He stared at her with a strange expression before grabbing her hand. "Follow me. I will lead you to safety." He whispered._

_She obediently followed him. What had she to lose, besides her life? She would lose it if she ran from Mustang Eyes. There was a chance he would help her and a chance he would either kill her himself or let the others do the honor._

_She stumbled after him as he ran quickly through the wood__s__ pulling her with him. She had no idea where he was taking her._

_The whooping was getting louder and louder._

_Suddenly__, __Sam tripped over a tree root and fell to the ground with a cry of pain. She couldn't get up. Her ankle hurt too badly. Mustang Eyes leaned down beside her, feeling the ankle she was favoring. She yelped as he gently felt it._

"_It's broken." He said with a pained look in his eyes._

_Sam was in terrible pain. "Just let me die." Tears streamed down her face._

_Mustang Eyes touched her cheek much like he had the first time they met but then wiped her tears gently, "No. Never." With that__,__ he lifted her up in his arms, carefully. He ran quickly. Sam shut her eyes in agony. Why was he helping her? Why was he so gentle and kind to her when the others just wanted her dead?_

_Mustang Eyes tried to get her to safety but it was too late. The other Shoshone Indians had found her._

_They wanted revenge. Revenge for all the horrible things the white men did to them. They had no heart. __They had__ no feelings for the frightened girl in the Indian's arms__;__ The Indian brother that had betrayed them all. He should have killed the girl himself not try to save her from his own people. The large Indian took his knife from his belt again._

_Sam screamed, hiding her face in Mustang Eyes chest._

_Mustang Eyes held her tighter against him, protectively._

_Somehow the leader of the war party spoke English. "Let that thing go." He snapped at Mustang Eyes._

"_No, I don't want you to kill her," His arms tightened all the more around the beautiful redhead in his arms. Sam had her arms around his neck._

"_Then I'm afraid I'll have to kill you both." The menacing Indian said, pointing up his knife._

"_No!" Sam screamed._

Sam woke up with a start. It had been so real. Sam shivered in cold sweat, she was shaking she realized.

She needed to forget that horrible dream. It wasn't real. It was just something her mind cooked up after she ran into that Indian named Mustang Eyes.

No more thoughts of him or the silly dream.

And then she shut her eyes and all she could see was Mustang Eyes and she knew she couldn't forget.

There must be something special about him.


	4. Chapter three

**Revised by Winteraeon.**

**Review!**

Chapter Three:

Sam tossed and turned, trying her best to go back to sleep. It was useless to even try. Each time she closed her eyes he was there in her head.

Mustang Eyes was all she could think about.

She gave a frustrated groan, flipping her cover back. She had to get out the house for a few minutes. Maybe some fresh air could help her senses go back to normal.

Sam stumbled in the dark, not bothering to light her oil lamp. She sure didn't want Wyatt or Gram to wake up and see light in her room. The only light in her room was the moonlight out her one window.

She threw on her robe that was hanging over a chair then slipped her feet into her boots. She sat down to lace them up quickly. If only she could see what she was doing.

What a bother!

She felt her way to the staircase then tip-toed down the stairs quietly trying not to wake Wyatt or Gram. She cringed as her left foot hit a creaky spot and paused a few minutes.

Satisfied that there was no noise of anyone getting out of bed to check out the stairs, she made the rest of the way down the stairs.

Sam found an oil lantern and matches in the kitchen. She lit it hurriedly; making sure the match was out when she was done.

As soon as she stepped out the door she dashed toward the barn in a fast run. She wanted to get in there as fast as she could. She was still extremely paranoid after seeing Mustang Eyes watching her earlier that day. It scared her, horribly. Even more since the dream. But why was she so scared of him when he wasn't even the one that killed her in the dream?

She shivered slightly at the thought of him. She couldn't get over her dream. What had it meant? Did it even mean anything at all or was it just a fib?

"'Stop thinking about it!" She scolded herself, as she let herself in the barn, quietly. She didn't want to wake anyone up in the bunkhouse next-door.

All the horses looked up in surprise from their sleeping stance. No one really ever came into the barn after bedtime.

Ace was the first one to notice Sam with the lantern and nickered, bobbing his head up and down as he stuck his head out the stall door.

Sam opened his stall door and sat down in the hay beside him, sitting the lamp on the ledge on the wall where Ace wouldn't knock it down.

Sam thought a while, trying to interpret the dream. Of course she couldn't, but it helped her to think up reasons she had the dream.

She gave up eventually, falling asleep in the hay a few minutes later. She was too tired to think any more and didn't feel like going in the house. She'd get up before it was time to be up and go back in.

"Sam? Samantha!" someone cried into Ace's stall.

Sam groggily looked up. It was still dark except for the lantern whoever it was held. The lantern she had brought in had already gone out.

She sat up and to her aggravation, it was Pepper. Her aggravation quickly dissolved though. She shouldn't still be mad at him.

"What are you doing in Ace's stall?" Pepper inquired, trying to have a cool tone. A sign he was still mad at her for her outburst.

"I feel asleep." Sam replied. Suddenly she shot up on her feet, nearly tripping, "What time is it?" she asked in alarm, remembering she should be in the house before Wyatt woke up. She would be dead meat if she knew she stayed out here all night!

"Last time I checked the watchhand in the bunkhouse it was about 4:30," Pepper raised a questioning eyebrow. His Chile Pepper hair casting a glow from the lantern.

"Oh!" Sam relaxed against the stall wall. She was fine but she needed to go in really soon. Wyatt always woke a little after 5:00 a.m.

Pepper fumbled with the lantern, looking a little awkward.

"Pepper." Sam said, touching his arm. This time he didn't flinch. That was good.

He looked up at her, blue eyes staring into her light brown ones.

"I'm sorry for the way I acted last night. I didn't mean to snap at you." she said softly.

Pepper looked as if a heavy weight was released from his shoulders, "You're forgiven." he shook his head, "Come here." he said.

Sam was confused at first but as she came forward he wrapped one arm around her in a hug. She didn't deserve his friendship but she was glad he accepted her and wasn't angry with her. She could be so short-tempered sometimes. She hugged him back.

"Pepper, please don't tell Dad that I went to sleep in here. He'll ground me." Sam frowned at the thought. She became serious.

"Secret safe with me." Pepper had a joking expression on his face. It dissolved as he registered the very serious expression on Sam's face.

Sam loosened up, knowing it did no good to worry. Wyatt was either going to be asleep or awake when she went back inside. It was that simple.

"What are you doing up so early?" She asked curiously. She didn't think anyone would be up at this hour.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd go in the barn awhile." Pepper explained to her.

"Oh." Sam sighed.

Strange… she looked down, mind wandering.

Sam?" Pepper snapped her back into focus as she had started staring off into space. Her thoughts were going toward that Indian again and the crazy dream.

"Hmm?" she asked, looking back up into his face. He shook his head.

"Tell me next time you're about to leave earth." Pepper teased, brushing off her hair. No doubt straw mingling in it.

Sam gave a half-hearted laugh, faking a smile. She felt she was being haunted by that dream.

"You should probably head on in the house. Wyatt will be waking up soon." Pepper said to her, after getting the last of the straw out her hair, "There! No evidence."

"You're right." Sam agreed, about to walk in the house.

"Do you need borrow the lantern?" Pepper asked, quirking a red eyebrow.

"Nah, I'll just feel my way back. I don't want to risk it." Sam answered, froze in place from when Pepper called after her.

"Well, at least take the out one you brought and put it back where it belongs." He chuckled.

Sam twirled around, thanking him that he hadn't let her walk out without it. If Wyatt had found the missing lantern from the kitchen in the barn he would know that she had been outside all night.

She silently dashed into the house, feeling her way in the kitchen to set the lantern back down as if it hadn't been moved. Then she quickly went back into her room falling into bed after throwing her robe back over her chair. In minutes she fell into a dreamless sleep.


	5. Chapter four

**Revised by Winteraeon.**

**Review!**

Chapter Four:

Sam went through the morning routine as if programmed: she was completely out of it from not getting much sleep. The dream then, going to the barn kept her from getting her 8 hours of sleep.

She gathered the eggs, milked their one dairy cow, Betsy, then went back in the house to hand the eggs and milk to Gram.

Gram at once started to fry some eggs on the heavy iron skillet, "Good morning, Samantha," she glanced over at her granddaughter. Sam had plopped in a kitchen chair with the most un-lady-like slump of her shoulders and back.

Sam was fighting an urge not to put her arms and head on the table and nap right there.

"Missy, have you been staying up late?" Gram questioned, flipping an egg in the air skillfully. How she did it, Sam never knew.

Sam immediately sat straight up, she had caught herself dozing, "Uh, well you could say that." she stammered; trying to look a little more awake then she felt.

Gram didn't reply back as she went to porch to ring the bell to alert everyone breakfast was ready.

Not long after, Dallas, Ross, and Pepper all piled in the house. Wyatt came from upstairs.

Sam wasn't in the mood to be around so many people. Oh well. She got up and helped Gram set the table then took her place beside Wyatt and Pepper. Pepper glanced at her like he was wondering if she had gotten caught sneaking back in the house from falling asleep in the barn.

She smiled at him as a sign everything was fine. He then looked down at his plate.

"Sam, I need to speak to you later." Wyatt said before taking a bite of egg.

Sam almost dropped her fork, feeling her mouth open. Uh oh! Did he know something? She felt someone give her knee a sharp nudge. Sam's eyes flashed to Pepper. He opened his mouth and shut it.

She then realized her mouth was open and shut it quickly. "What about, Pa?" she made herself say without sounding nervous.

Wyatt stopping trying to cut his egg and stared at it, "Something important that concerns your future.' he said without looking at anybody.

Pepper made a choking sound. Dallas was the first one to respond, "Are we losing the Ranch Wyatt?" he asked in a serious voice, brows knitting together.

"No, nothing like that." Wyatt made a nervous little laugh, making everyone stare up at him. That wasn't something he did.

Sam then dropped her fork, neither hungry nor sleepy anymore. There was only one other thing 'concerning her future' meant. Marriage! The fork made a loud clang.

"Sam, are you alright?" Gram asked, sounding really concerned. She got up to clean the plates.

"I—I'm fine." Sam stood up, earning a wondering stare from Pepper and the others. Wyatt got up, knowing he had to do what he had to do now.

She had a bad feeling she knew who her fiancé was and it made her feel sick. She walked into the sitting room with a frown, hoping her father wouldn't follow her in.

But he did and Sam braced herself for some awful news. She sat down with her arms crossed.

"Sam?" Wyatt warned as he sat down beside her on the couch. He fidgeted with his hands a little.

"What do you want to tell me?" Sam asked coolly. She didn't look at him; she kept her eyes straight in front of her.

It was coming…

"You're arranged to marry Ryan Slocum next month." Wyatt exhaled, ready for his daughter's explosion. He didn't want to marry her off to a Slocum. He didn't like the Slocums much at all. But Ryan Slocum promised Sam a lot of money and an easy life; something she wouldn't have if she married just anybody she pleased. The Forsters themselves weren't a rich family, but they got by.

"I will not marry that stuck up British boy!" Sam protested angrily.

"I know it seems there is no happiness in an arranged marriage, but your mother, Louise and I, were an arranged marriage too. There not always bad Sam," Wyatt tried convincing his daughter, but it didn't help if not made her angrier. Sam glared at him, wanting to go leave the room, but she knew she better stick to where she was by the look her father was giving her back.

"You will be promised a good home and lots of money." Wyatt told her.

"I don't care what he promises and how he promises lots of money. I don't care about all those things. What I care about is I should be picking my own husband who I love just for them!" Sam snapped, getting more and more annoyed by the second.

Wyatt's patience was slowly waning. "You will and you are!" He ignored Sam's glare.

Sam couldn't believe it! Her father was making her marry a rich snob just so there'd always be money.


	6. Chapter five

**Revised by Winteraeon.**

**Review!**

Chapter five:

With one last glare at Wyatt Sam marched at the ranch house, stomping onto the porch, infuriated.

How dare he!

Suddenly, she collided into someone standing on the porch. She hadn't been looking where she was going.

"Ouch!" Pepper exclaimed as they both almost went sailing down the stairs. He grabbed her by the elbow.

"What's the big rush?" He questioned Sam who was trying to get away quickly.

Sam growled. "Pa arranged for me to marry Ryan Slocum!" She almost didn't dare look at Pepper but she did anyway and wished she hadn't.

Pepper's face turned 5 shades lighter. "What?" He blinked down at her. His expression was horror struck.

Sam wanted to escape so badly. Oh, she had to tell Jen about this! She walked towards the barn, determined to go to Gold Dust; Ryan or not. Maybe she wouldn't run into him.

"Where you goin'?" Pepper trailed after her, his horrified expression still there.

"Can you ride over with me to Jen's?" Sam asked him, slowly.

Pepper nodded, half there and half in another world. He was in shock as he went to get his horse tacked up.

Sam quickly got Ace tacked up. Ace was eager to be going somewhere, but could sense her mood immediately.

Knowing Pepper was coming behind her, she mounted and set Ace trotting right toward Gold Dust.

She saw Jen immediately as they turned into the driveway. Jen was grooming a few of her family's palominos. As soon as she heard Sam and Pepper she turned, blonde braids swinging. Sam wasn't the only young woman who wore her hair like a girl's.

Jen always wore bright clothes. Bright reds and yellows and beyond: she made her own dresses. Sam wasn't sure how she got such fabric, but admired her bravery. Jen once offered to make her a dress which Sam turned down. She wouldn't dream of wearing such dresses and skirts.

Jen started running toward them with a big smile. She never let the Slocums bring down her happiness. She stopped short when she saw Sam's expression. "Sam?" She came up to Ace as Sam dismounted.

Sam didn't reply. She seemed to have zoned out into space from shock. She had intended to talk with Jen, but now that she was here she couldn't find her voice to tell her about Ryan.

Jen looked towards Pepper, who dismounted and ground tied his horse, Nike. He sighed, knowing she was wanting answers from him since Sam wasn't answering.

"Wyatt arranged a marriage for her with Ryan Slocum." Pepper explained, glancing toward his friend. She looked hollow eyed. He felt so sorry for her. He wished he could have told her how much he loved her before this happened. It wouldn't do any good now though.

Jen's eyes widened as her mouth formed an 'O'. She looked over at Sam in sympathy. No one liked Ryan or any of the Slocums; they were all cruel, rude, rich, and didn't care about anyone but themselves. They made everyone pay a huge amount for their ice since they owned the only icehouse in Darton.

Sam's gaze was angled toward War Drum Flats. She wanted to go back to where she had been yesterday. She wanted to see Mustang Eyes. Half of her was frightened to death of even thinking such thoughts and the other half wanted to see him if it was possible. Maybe seeing him again would make her come to terms with the dream. She just wanted to forget everything that involved Ryan.

"I'm so sorry, Sam." Jen said to her friend. She wanted to try to comfort her but it probably wouldn't help anything.

Sam's head snapped back toward Jen and Pepper. She couldn't say it was alright when it wasn't, so she didn't lie. She gave her a weak smile. "I'm not being very talkative." She managed to get out.

"It's alright." Jen squeezed her arm.

Just when Sam thought it was going to get better, Ryan came out the fancy stables and walked toward them.

Sam stiffened and held Ace's reins tight in her hands. Her knuckles turned white.

"We should go." Pepper said as he noticed Sam's discomfort and Ryan.

Jen nodded and started walking back to the horses she was grooming.

Sam abruptly threw the reins over Ace's head, then mounted quickly. Pepper copying her movement. They both wanted to get away before Ryan made his way to them.

They took off quickly out of Gold Dust. Sam's gaze still went toward War Drum Flats. She didn't want to go back home just yet. It was like she was being called.

"You can head back. I won't be long. I'm just going to take Ace for a little walk," she said to Pepper.

Pepper hesitated but slowly nodded an "Okay." He didn't know how well Wyatt would do with that, but she needed to be alone for a while.

They headed in different directions; one to River Bend and the other to War Drum Flats.

Sam didn't know where in war Drum Flats she wanted to be, all she knew was she wanted to keep going. She only hoped to see that Indian again. She knew it was a fool thing to do but she didn't care.

She kept going deeper and deeper until she came upon a woods. It was a large woods that anyone could get lost in. She shivered at the thought, but kept going.

Trees blurred until all she could see was the color green. She kept Ace's pace at a canter. Soon they came to a clearing where a creek was; a beautiful creek, at that. Ace nickered, wanting to take a drink. Sam was about to let him just as there was a loud war cry.

Sam froze, her insides growing cold. She was about to kick her horse into a dead gallop for River Bend when suddenly, someone tackled her off the back of Ace.

The little bay horse reared in terror and darted for home, leaving a dust trail behind him.

Unfortunately Sam didn't have time to think of that as she struggled with the person on the ground. Sam felt as if she had been hit with a 200 pound sack as she fell to the ground with her attacker landing on top of her. Her head bashed against a boulder and she groaned; her eyes were closed for mere seconds. Pain was overwhelming her.

She made herself look up at her attacker. She screamed. It was the tall, scary Indian from her dream. The scariest part was he was holding a knife to her throat at that exact moment.

Sam was in too much pain to fight much. Her head must have been bleeding because she felt something wet and sticky on the back of her head.

"No, please!" She whimpered, more frightened then she had been when she first met Mustang Eyes. What had she gotten herself into?

Just as she had thought of him, there he was, as he emerged from the trees. His eyes widened as he saw Sam in the Indian's grasp.

Scary Indian pressed the blade closer to her throat at the sight of Mustang Eyes, earning another scream from Sam. If he pressed any harder he would draw blood.

Mustang Eyes yelled something at scary Indian in Shoshone who snorted and rolled his eyes. Sam was thankful he didn't press any harder. Now what was going to happen?

Mustang Eyes, giving an exasperated sound at scary Indian, yelled again; this time in English. "Let her go, Yuma, She hasn't done anything to us." He said firmly to my attacker.

"Maybe not now, but one day she will. They're all alike. No matter what their gender. Don't let this white girl soften you. It'll be the death of us all." Yuma said hatefully, staring at Sam with an expression that made her fear for her life.

The knife was yanked from Yuma's grasp sharply. "Don't touch her!" Mustang Eyes put the knife in his belt. He bent down beside her to examine her head, which was bleeding quite steadily, as Yuma got off her grudgingly. Sam shivered at his touch, afraid he might do something himself to her.

"It's alright, I won't hurt you. My brother doesn't think before his actions." Mustang Eyes noticed her trembling. He wanted to comfort her but was afraid he would only make her more scared. Maybe if he just put his arms around her she'd figure it out.

Sam wanted to get up and run, but her head was on fire and she didn't have the energy to try. She just laid there, waiting for whatever happened next. This wasn't at all how she imagined it.

Mustang Eyes gently lifted her neck, careful not to touch her head. Her gash was pretty bad. It probably needed to be stitched up. He pulled her against him protectively. He felt as if it was his job to make sure she was safe even if he didn't know her.

Sam winced despite his gentleness. She looked up into his eyes. She felt trust again. She may not be able to trust Yuma, but she could trust Mustang Eyes. She could see in his eyes he meant her no harm.

They held gazes for a few seconds before Sam's eyes widened in fear as Yuma started walking toward them and knelt down. He too examined Sam's head then grunted. Unlike Mustang Eyes Yuma touched her head very near her gash.

Sam yelped in pain and shrunk against Mustang Eyes. She was terrified of Yuma.

Yuma noticed this with a disgusted expression. He then said something in Shoshone to Mustang Eyes; something that made the younger brother stiffen. Sam only wished she knew what Yuma had said. It made her nervous. Unconsciously, her fingers gripped Mustang Eyes' own. She had a sense that Yuma said something that meant danger to her or something.

Yuma pulled his hand back from her head with a repulsed look, seeing all the blood covering his hand. It didn't seem to faze Mustang Eyes. It was like he didn't care if he got bloody.

"Let me see her for a minute." Yuma said. It was a demand and Mustang Eyes didn't have time to even blink before Yuma took Sam from him; holding her like a sack of grain over his shoulder.

Sam knew not what he was doing with her. She kicked and screamed in her weakened state trying to claw and bite him till he let her go. Of course, he kept that iron grip and didn't give in to her struggles.

"Put her down!" Mustang Eyes shouted, standing up in alarm. He saw what his brother was plotting though Sam was oblivious.

"Let me go." Sam cried, beating her fists into his back. What was he doing? Her eyes widened at the sight of the creek becoming nearer and nearer by the second. Just like that, she figured it out.

"No!" She screamed as he held her over the freezing deep water.

"Yuma 'Kit' Ely, don't you dare-!" Mustang Eyes cut off right as Yuma dropped her into the water.

Sam's next, "No," was spluttered as she went under. The water became reddish from the blood washing off her head. It's a good thing I can kind of swim, she thought to herself as she surfaced.

It was getting late, almost dark.

To make matters worse, Washoe nights were extremely cold at times. Especially in the fall and that meant the already extreme cold water was even colder. Sam's limbs locked from the cold and she could barely move her them. The bad thing was the water was about 6 feet deep and Sam herself was only 5.3.

Yuma walked away, satisfied he had gotten rid of the blood on her and his hands, leaving Mustang Eyes glaring after him. He walked back to the village.

Sam was trying her best to keep surfaced but soon she couldn't move at all and it was hopeless to even try to get to shore.

Mustang Eyes scrambled quickly after her as Yuma was leaving. He was infuriated with his brother. Why did he have to be so callous?

Sam decided to give up struggling; maybe she'd end up floating in a minute. She hadn't seen or heard Mustang Eyes and wasn't expecting him to save her.

To her surprise just as she was about to give her last breath and give up, she felt arms around her and was pulled up from the water, gasping for air. Soon she was on the ground, heaving, a great shadow looming over her. It took time for her to focus.

"Don't touch me!" she squealed, half coughing, not knowing it was Mustang Eyes.

"Sshh, sshh. It's alright." He coaxed as she coughed up water. Sam relaxed a little, seeing it wasn't Yuma. Mustang Eyes stroked her cheek softly.

Soon after, she started shaking from being soaked to the bone. Her teeth chattered noisily. She was so cold and weak she didn't really care what happened to her anymore.

Without a word Mustang Eyes lifted her up in his arms gently, cradling her against his chest. They were both soaking wet, but he was used to these types of things. Indians took baths in the freezing creek all year. It made them strong and able to do the things they had to do in order to live.

Sam was vaguely aware of him taking her to his village. She didn't care as long as Yuma didn't go near her. Her head was pounding from the pain and she groaned, pressing her face against him. She could hear his steady heartbeat or maybe not so steady. As she listened closely she noticed his heart was pounding as fast as hers.

Strange.

She felt strangely calm even though her heart beat was fast. She knew he was helping her and trusted that.

She slightly dozed off, the pain and cold making her sleepy. It wasn't long until she was startled awake by several shouts. She opened her eyes, looking up at Mustang Eyes. She blushed as she noticed he was staring at her. She turned her head to see a rather large Indian walking toward them. She stiffened at the sight of him. He was very intimidating looking. And what was worse was that she noticed him to be the chief by the long, elaborate headdress of eagle feathers. It made her stomach churn. Yuma wasn't the only scary Indian, she noted.

She felt Mustang Eyes give her arm a reassuring squeeze.

She shuddered as the chief finally stop in front of them. He stared at Mustang Eyes questioningly. It was like he and Mustang Eyes had a close relationship of some sort.

"Father, Yuma threatened to kill her and I saved her." Mustang Eyes stated calmly. "She's hurt. We have to help her." He tightened his grip on Sam.

Holy smokes! Sam's mouth dropped open in shock and she snapped it shut. She was in the hands of the chief's son? She felt really dizzy.

The chief inspected her head, but unlike Yuma, he was quite gentle, like Mustang Eyes. "Bring her inside to Chitsa." He ordered to his son.

Mustang Eyes nodded and carried Sam into the tepee that was larger than the others. Sam's eyes widened at the sight of a petite blond woman sitting by the roaring campfire in the middle of the tepee. She was dressed like the Indians. What was a white woman doing here?

More surprises were to come.

"Mother." Mustang Eyes addressed the woman. Sam's eyes widened.

She rose up from the furs she was sitting on. "Jake? Who is this?" She came up to them. Her eyes were gentle as she looked at Sam's head.

Jake? Sam thought, confused. Was she talking to Mustang Eyes?

"Yuma tried to kill her and I wouldn't let him. He threw her in the creek." Mustang Eyes said slowly.

Chitsa bristled. "I'm going to have to teach that 'boy' a lesson." She mused, with a shake of her head. She patted the furs as if to say 'put her down here.'

Mustang Eyes sat Sam down gently on the fur then sat beside her as if he didn't want to leave her. Chitsa stared at the two in wonder. She saw how her son kept close to her as if to protect her. The girl stuck close to him as if she didn't trust anyone except him.

Chitsa went to a wooden trunk, pulling out a deerskin dress and moccasins. Sam watched her warily as she came back.

"Jake, go and snatch a hair from one of the horses. I'm going to have to sew up her head. It's pretty bad." She knelt beside Sam.

Mustang Eyes, aka Jake, got up, eyes wide and knowing. He left quickly.

Sam instantly felt cold. She wanted him to come back quickly.


	7. Chapter six

**I know all you readers are ready to shoot me right now *chuckles nervously* I had a hard time getting through with Maxine's flashback. I decided for it be just when she and Luke meet instead of a really long one-shot.**

**Warning I will not post another chapter until I get over 50 reviews. So review!**

This hasn't yet been beta-read by Winteraeon. I wanted to post it quickly so forgive me for mistakes. I'll repost when she edits.

Chapter six:

Chitsa helped Sam change her soppy, wet dress into the deerskin one. Sam never would have imagined this would happen to her. She never thought she would be attracted to a Shoshone or she would be rescued by one. And of all, wear the clothes of an Indian.

Sam smoothed her hand over the soft material. The deerskin was so much softer than cotton.

"What is your name?" Chitsa asked Sam. She was gathering supplies for aiding Sam's head from that same trunk the dress came on.

Sam looked up from inspecting the dress and her eyes widened at the size of the needle in the woman's hand. This was going to hurt. She mentally groaned in her head.

Finally Sam answered Chitsa's question, "Sam Forster," she eyed the needle as Chitsa held it to the fire to sterilize it.

"Maxine Ely, but Chitsa to the Shoshone," Chitsa smiled as she set the needle down, putting it in the small tin box her other hand held.

Sam was still puzzled how a white woman was living with the Indians, here. Was she kidnapped or did she stay on free will.

She didn't have much time to think about it as Mustang Eyes appeared, sliding open the flap door to the teepee. He held a long strand of horse hair. His eyes met Sam's as he handed the hair to Chitsa 'Maxine'.

Sam felt heat go to her cheeks again. What was wrong with her?

"Thank you, Jake," Maxine said to her son. She started threading the hair to use as thread in the needle.

Sam took an intake of breath. This procedure was going to hurt…a lot.

Maxine parted her hair where the gash was. Sam felt her hold her hair in place. She felt the needle tug at her scalp and gasped.

Mustang Eyes sat beside her. When he saw her discomfort he took her hand and squeezed it.

Sam's eyes flittered up to his and he held her gaze. His expression saying he wanted her to squeeze his hand if it eased her pain. He never let go of her hand and she was thankful. Only once did she squeeze his hand as Maxine did the final tug and knotted the hair.

"All done," Maxine exclaimed, wiping the needle and sterilizing it again before putting it in the tin box that held first aid. She watched the two young people by the fire out the corner of her eye as she walked to put her things back in the wooden trunk.

She smiled; her son seemed to be quite smitten with Sam. She only hoped their clan would approve. There were many who were bitter toward the white people excluding herself. The Indians respected Maxine 'Chitsa' Ely. She had been with them for a while. She smiled as she replayed back the first time she met her husband Bear Claw 'Luke' Ely.

(Flashback)

_Little Maxine Hardy ran through the woods of War Drum Flats. She had decided to explore. Her family had recently built a small cabin beside the little wood._

_The Hardy's were new in Washoe. They had traveled from Kansas to explore the west. Washoe had sounded promising._

_Maxine had been cooped up in the little cabin all day house cleaning with her Ma, Beth Hardy._

_The girl managed to escape a few hours later. The woods were calling her. She loved the outdoors and wanted to see what they held. Yes, Maxine with her long blond braids was a little dare-devil. She had heard exciting stories about the Shoshone Indians that lived near here. She dared hope to meet one._

_The little blonde girl skipped along toward the woods. Rocky ground turning to bright green luscious grass. Trees surrounded her as she went further and deeper. She was so excited she started running. Not paying attention, she tripped over a tree root sticking out from the ground._

_Maxine let out a cry of pain. Plummeting headfirst to the ground. She landed on her elbows with a groan. She completely deserved that fall. She should have been looking to where she was going and not so hasty._

_Slowly she sat up. What am I going to do now? She scowled and just sat there with her arms crossed._

_Leaves crunched and twigs snapped and Maxine jumped up in alarm, hobbling a little on her seemed-to-be sprained ankle. "Who's there?" she called out frantically. Her mind was reeling thoughts of what could be lurking behind those dense mass of trees close to her._

_There was no answer so it had to be a wild animal waiting to strike._

_Maxine hobbled away from the sound; interest in looking for Indians vanished. She backed and backed until she almost fell again. She didn't want to turn her back on the noise. She leaned against a lone tree._

_Suddenly out from the trees came an Indian boy a few years older of 12 years old maybe. He stared at her with a curious expression then stepped forward, wanting to get closer to the strange girl._

_Maxine shrank back against the tree in surprise. Never in her dreams would she have thought this was the thing she was running from._

_The boy crept closer. Too close for Maxine's comfort, in fact so close they were almost nose to nose. Maxine gasped, blinking her blue eyes. Was she dreaming here?_

_The boy had deep brown eyes that penetrated her very soul. His long black hair was pulled in braids over his shoulders; tickling her face as he bent over her. He was incredibly tall for his young age._

_Maxine stared at him in utter shock and silence, she pressed her back a little more against the tree with her held tilted back._

_He looked bewildered by her reaction of his presence. Was she scared of him? He studied her a bit before stepping back away from her._

_Maxine continued to stare in amazement. She had never been this close to an Indian._

_Her left foot started to pain her and much to her dislike she slid her back down the tree until she was in a sitting position. Maxine eyed the boy warily, wondering if he meant her any harm._

_The boy pointed toward the ankle Maxine was holding onto._

_Maxine stared at him puzzled. She didn't understand what he meant by pointing at her ankle like that._

_He gave sigh before dropping onto his knees in front of her, preparing to examine it. _

_She yelped in fear, trying to get up to run from him. She didn't know he was trying to help her._

_The boy saw that she was about to get up and run and put his hand on her shoulder to try to comfort her. She flinched away from him but didn't run. He waited until she was calmer before taking her foot in his hands. He pressed around it to see if it was broken or just sprained._

_Maxine gasped in pain but stayed put._

_The boy let her foot go; satisfied it was only a sprain. Now he just had to tell her he would take her back home. He frowned in frustration; he didn't know many in English and he knew she wouldn't understand his Shoshone or sign language._

"_I take—you home," he managed, pointing opposite of his village camp._

_Maxine nodded. She was too afraid to say no, "I live over there," she pointed behind her._

_Without another word the boy helped her up and led her back home slowly without being seen. He even let her lean on him when her ankle hurt too badly._

_When he returned her safe and sound they shared a secret smile. It was then Maxine knew this wasn't the last time she would see him._

Mustang Eyes continued to sit with Sam on the furs beside the fire. From what Maxine could see she thought Sam appreciated the comfort he gave her. Sam stared into the fire while Maxine's son still held her.

"Would you like something to eat, Sam?" Maxine asked the girl.

Sam's head snapped up at her quickly and she flinched in slight pain, "Yes ma'am," she smiled at the blond woman.

Maxine nodded warmly, "The boys will be back soon. I should start preparing. She walked off outside leaving the two young people by the fire.

Sam wondered what she meant by boys. Did she have more sons besides Mustang Eyes and Yuma?

The flap opened and Sam thought it was Maxine but to her terror it was Yuma. He sneered over at them knowingly.  
Sam shrank back against Mustang Eyes not taking her eyes off Yuma.

"What's this? Little brother has himself a white squaw," Yuma said to his younger brother. It wasn't teasing or joking either. He said it in the most hateful and cruel way. He sneered at her still and Sam started to fear her life.

Mustang Eyes tightened his arms around her protectively then set Yuma with an ominous filled glare. He dared his brother to try to take Sam from him and harm her.

Yuma saw the challenge in Mustang Eyes' eyes and scoffed before walking back out the tepee. Sam noticed he limped as he walked and wondered why she hadn't noticed it before.

"I'm sorry," Mustang Eyes apologized to her with a forced half smile. Sam knew he faked the smile. He looked at her awkwardly like he just now realized he held her in his arms.

The flap opened again and Sam turned to see Maxine carrying a bowl of something steaming. Whatever it was smelled very good. Sam's stomach started to growl and she realized how hungry she really was.

Mustang Eyes loosened his arms from around her and stood up to his full height. He was very tall she noted to herself. He stooped and held out his hand to pull Sam to her feet.

"Thank you-," she started then realized she really didn't know what to call him since he had two names.

Maxine wore a scowl on her face; no doubt she heard her older son talk nasty to Sam and Mustang Eyes.

"You may call me Jake if you like," Mustang Eyes told Sam, seeing she didn't know what to call him.

Sam smiled up at him, "Thank you, Jake." Sam blushed as he stared at her a few seconds.

Yipping, yelling, and hooves sounded outside at that moment and Maxine smiled. "Looks like the boys are back. Prepare yourself, Samantha," she said it with a smirk.

Sam wondered what she meant.

**Well no one but MusicAddict101 parcipated in the Best Sake Fight Contest. There isn't really a winner but I guess I can fairly say MusicAddict101 won with Jake's Return. Check out her stories.**


	8. Chapter seven

**Alright you faithful readers and reviewers here is chapter seven. I'm pleased at the amount of reviews I got. I expect more after you read this :p I want the amount to hit 60 before I update again if it's possible. Please my make dream come true lol. I may not update till you do! Muawahaha!**

**Here are The Ely brother's name's and meanings:**

**Quinn Ely's Indian name: Rulon (spirited)**

**Nate Ely's Indian name: Tsatoke (hunter on horse)**

**Adam Ely's Indian name: Ohanzee (shadowy figure)**

**Bryan Ely's name: Bodaway (fire maker)**

**Kit Ely's name: Yuma (chief's son)**

**They all will live up to their names well except for Kit. *Sheepish grin***

Chapter seven:

Jake took a sharp intake of breath as if preparing for the worst and Sam glanced at him in question. He looked toward her and just smiled; he took her and led her out the tepee. Sam jumped in surprise as they stepped out. Jake's father and older brother were on each side of the opening as if guarding it.

Her attention didn't stay on those two men very long as she turned her eyes toward the yipping and yelling. Her eyes widened as she saw 10 young men dismounting saddle-less horses. Suddenly she became aware of four of them coming toward her and Jake. The other six went different directions.

Sam stiffened a little nervous to be around more Indians. Yuma had made sure she didn't feel welcomed and she wondered if these men would scorn and sneer at her also.

One who reminded Sam of a string bean because he was so lean and tall but yet muscular pointed at her and laughed, saying something to Jake in Shoshone.

Sam already afraid of them stepped behind Jake as if for protection. She peeked her head around him to stare at the obnoxious Indian.

Jake's reddish skin turned redder in embarrassment, "Rulon!" he hissed, glad Sam couldn't understand. Jake then rolled his eyes at his older brother.

The other young men started to laugh but they stared at Sam in wonder.

Suddenly the chief stepped up beside Sam and Jake, "Boys meet Samantha," he told them in English giving them a 'be nice' look.

Sam felt grateful, thinking this chief and father of Jake's wasn't too bad.

"Hello, Samantha," all four of the brothers greeted her.

Sam smiled stepping back from behind Jake, feeling comfortable now.

"That's Rulon or Quinn," Jake gestured to the one that had seemed to be making fun of her.

She felt a little shy as she stared at him.

"This is Tsatoke or Nate," Jake pointed toward the oldest one of the brothers. He looked strong and fierce and yet he smiled at her warmly.

She heard Yuma (Kit) snort behind her and he mumbled something in Shoshone. Sam then heard a slapping sound and turned to see Maxine standing beside him, hand still raised. Sam felt a little shocked that such a tiny woman slapped the huge Indian in discipline.

Jake ignored whatever remark Yuma shot and then pointed toward another brother, "This is Ohanzee or Adam."

The only way Sam could describe this brother would be dark and extremely handsome. There was something about him that made him different from the others. He also gave her a smile that was even warmer then Nate's. At least Yuma had the decency not to snort again and make another remark.

"And this is Bryan or Bodaway," Jake finished taking Sam's hand back in his. His brothers seemed to see this and grins plastered their faces.

Sam was relieved they weren't prejudice of her like Yuma. She almost rolled her eyes at her own self. Of course they weren't prejudice of her. Their own mother was white! It didn't seem to faze Yuma in the slightest.

"Hello," Sam said to them shyly and noticed Adam was staring at her still smiling. She couldn't help but blush at his gaze.

"Oh my," Maxine fussed, "The meal is getting cold while we're out here chattering away." She shooed her husband and Kit into the teepee, cocking her head toward the 6 young people.

Sam followed behind Jake as he led her back in the cozy tent-like shelter. She heard the Ely brothers behind her and smiled. She would come to love this family excluding Kit she knew.

They all sat around the fire holding bowls. There weren't any utensils. Maxine poured some kind of stew from a pot into all their bowls before pouring her own. Sam thanked her before tasting it. It was bland but good. She was too hungry to care if there was seasoning.

She noticed Adam still stared at her across the fire and wondered why. She was wedged between Maxine and Jake.

After they finished eating the chief she learned was named Bear Claw or Luke spoke, "You will stay the night with us and Mustang Eyes will take you home tomorrow afternoon." He looked satisfied as he handed Maxine his bowl. Sam saw how they looked at each other and sighed. There was pure genuine love in their gazes. Sam could only wish she had someone that would love her that much.

Sam turned away and glanced at Jake out the corner of her eye and noticed he was watching her. "Yes Sir," she smiled at the chief.

That night Sam was stationed between Kit and Jake on the furs. Sam was terrified with being so close to Kit and wanted nothing more than scooting closer to Jake. She felt so safe around him and didn't understand.

Sam shivered. The Indians didn't use any furs or blankets to cover up with and Sam wasn't used to having no blanket; she was freezing. What could it hurt to scoot just a bit closer to Jake? Sam decided and inched her way closer to Jake and farther away from Kit. She let out an inaudible sigh. She was close to Jake but a few inches from touching him. Oh how she wished she could snuggle against him. He looked like he could warm her. Sam shook herself from that thought. Where had that come from?

With a smile she soon fell asleep not aware that Jake wasn't asleep but was indeed watching over her.

Jake couldn't sleep he was afraid Kit would try to do something to the white girl. Kit was too close to Sam for Jake's comfort. His heart almost stopped as Sam crawled over closer to him. He wondered why she did. Was it because she was cold or wanted to get away from Kit.

He watched her until he was certain she was asleep. He slowly pulled her into his arms and she unconsciously snuggled into his chest. He chuckled softly. What would she do if she knew she was in this predicament? He knew he wouldn't sleep tonight she wasn't safely in his eyes. Finally he closed his eyes and let sleep take over him.

Sam awoke to finding herself imprisoned between two powerful arms. Her head was pressed against his chest and she could hear his steady heartbeat. Her hands were pressed up against him. Sam's own heart started to speed up in alarm. She was afraid to move. She had no idea who held her.

She must have let out a whimper because whoever held her shifted before sitting up. Not knowing what to do Sam stayed on the fur. From opening her lowered eyelashes she saw it was Jake who had been holding her.

Sam blushed scarlet red as Jake looked down at her and saw she was awake. He gave a soft smile and she rose up to sit beside him. She realized they were the only ones in the tepee and Sam blushed even more. Oh dear what did his family think of her?

Jake got up and pulled Sam to her feet. She wobbled a bit and he steadied her. He went over to a bowl of picking a few pieces of some kind of food and bringing it back to her. He handed her piece of dried meat.

"Rabbit," he explained eating his own piece.

Sam grimaced when Jake wasn't looking. She couldn't imagine eating a sweet little rabbit but she ate it anyway, noting it tasted like roast beef. Strange.

"Would you like to see the horses?" he raised an eyebrow questioningly. He sensed she loved horses as much as he did.

Sam's face lit up and she nodded.

Jake took her hand in his and led her out the tepee toward the corral. Sam was surprised when he didn't open the corral, instead he let out a loud shrill whistle and within a minute the most beautiful silver stallion cantered toward him. The stallion hadn't been in the corral.

Jake pat the stallion's head as the horse pushed his nose into him demanding attention. Jake laughed, "This is Phantom. He's a mustang."

Sam stared open mouth at the two. She had never seen such a bond between a human and horse. The stallion adored Jake, it was plain to see. Suddenly it was like the stallion noticed Sam for the first time and stepped away from Jake to check the girl out. He stretched his neck to smell her then snorted. Sam laughed as Phantom started to rub his nose against her, asking to be petted.

Jake smiled; he knew the only reason Phantom was being affectionate with the redhead was probably because the stallion had smelled his master on her.

Suddenly a horse scream went through the air and hooves thudded toward the three from the corral. All of the sudden Sam was face to face with furosious black mare. The mare bared her teeth at the girl who was stealing all the attention from her master and his other horse.

Sam backed away in surprise.

Jake groaned, "This is Witch," he pushed the mare's nose away and she snorted. If a horse could roll her eyes this would be the moment.

Sam stared at the mare then stretched her hand out toward her.

Jake snatched her away just as the mare snapped her teeth inches away from getting a good bite out of Sam. "I wouldn't ever do that if I were you. She'll eat you alive if you're ever alone with her," he warned her, looking into her eyes.

Sam was pressed against his chest with her hands pressed against him. She looked baffled as she stared up at him.

If Jake leaned down a bit farther he could have kissed her. The Phantom bobbed his head and Jake wanted to glare at him as he pushed his nose into Jake's back. Jake stumbled with Sam and they were inches away from each other's faces. Sam blushed again. Oh dear, how did she ever get into these close encounters with this Indian?

Sam thought he would kiss her for a minute but he stepped back and Sam almost fell forward in surprise of what had just happened.

There were catcalls from over the other side of the corral and Sam saw Jake's brother's including Kit who hadn't made a sound. He had his arms crossed over his chest looking sinister.

Sam kept herself from gulping in fear and turned back to Jake who had his jaw set, "Would you like to go to the creek awhile?" he wanted to get away from his family.

Sam hesitated then nodded.

Without another word Jake hefted her up onto the Phantom's back and she gasped before he mounted behind her. He took two parts of mane in his hands and set the stallion into a lope.

Sam leaned back into him and had to admit she had never felt so drawn to anyone as she had the Indian who had his arms around her.

**Review! I mean it about the 60 reviews readers.**

**Have any of you read Jakesgirl1001's new 18 part story Timeless? If you haven't you should. It's a wonderful story. But beware it's a few hundred thousands words long. I'm glad she finally posted some new stories and came back to fanfiction. She deleted all her stories because people kept stealing her story ideas and the Ely brother's made up characters. I hope this doesn't happen to her again. It's makes me mad that some people are low enough to steal. I myself have seen someone steal some of my ideas.**

**I never got to read any of Jakesgirls1001's stories before she deleted them a few years ago but I'm sure they were good if they were like Timeless.**

**Alright back to this story. Jake Ely isn't the only Ely brother to fall for Sam. *grins* Danny Phantom Fan 1 knows which one but I'm not telling ya'll. You will have to guess. You may can guess already. **


	9. Chapter eight

**Here is finally chapter eight. It took me awhile to figure out what to write about but when I finally started to write it only took a few hours to have it finished.**

**It's a little sad on Kit's part. Jake explains about Kit.**

**Review! I can't update until I reach 80 reviews.**

Chapter eight:

Jake steered the Phantom toward Aspen Creek. Sam leaned against him, deep in thought. She thought about the Ely's and how they were. Why was Kit the way he was when the others were friendly? It wasn't long until they were at their destination.

Sam hadn't even noticed until Jake slid down from the stallion pulling her with him. Sam snapped back to present with a gasp of surprise. She quickly gained her footing before Jake let go.

Jake gave Phantom a pat before sitting down on a large boulder. In fact the very same boulder Sam stroked her head upon.

Sam shivered slightly at the thought before sitting down beside him.

Jake didn't speak so Sam just sat and listened to the sounds of nature. Her eyes were drawn to the creek where she almost drowned. It didn't look dangerous but she knew it could be if you got in a deep end.

The Phantom snorted and trotted into the creek until he was knee deep. The stallion glanced around before finally lowering his head for a drink.

Sam sighed and Jake glanced at her. Questions concerning Kit were eating her up inside and she really wanted to ask Mustang Eyes 'Jake' about his older brother.

"You have a question," Jake didn't ask it as a question and Sam jumped in surprise. How had he just rid her mind?

Sam stuttered, "Ye—yes I do," she bit her lip, looking out into the creek again. The Phantom was splashing playfully before he came out the creek and shook like a dog.

"What is it?" Jake quirked an eyebrow and Sam was a little reluctant to ask.

"Why is Kit so bitter?" Sam asked determined to not sound afraid of Jake when he looked at her funny.

Jake looked away from Sam's eager gaze and glanced at the ground. He picked up a wild flower and twirled it around in his fingers, thoughtfully.

Sam thought he wasn't going to tell her for a minute but finally he spoke.

"There was a raid 20 years ago in Darton. The White people took the Shoshone's homeland and the Shoshone weren't happy. The warriors thought they could drive the whites away by raiding. Stealing whatever they could for the taking. The Shoshone warriors killed anyone in their path trying to stop them. They even killed women and children.

My father didn't agree on what his warriors were doing and tried to get them to stop. He told them 'stealing and killing will only make the white men come after us.'

He was right about that. In less than two moons the white men found our village camp. They came with guns and fire-sticks **(AN: fire-sticks mean matches.)** in the night while the Shoshone were asleep. They set fire to the tepees and whoever tried to escape from burning alive they shot. Only a few families were lucky enough to survive. My family was one of them.

Grandfather was first to notice the smoke in our tepee and alerted Father and Mother. My mother at the time was pregnant with me and Father tried not to scare her and kept himself calm. When he awoke Mother he got up Kit, Nate, and Adam. Mother took the two babies Bryan and Quinn.

Grandfather had gone out the tent to investigate what was going on. He didn't see the white man behind him and was shot dead in the head."

Sam winched as Jake mentioned his grandfather being killed. It was all Sam could do to keep tears from streaming down her face.

Jake's voice was full of emotion as he still twirled the flower in his fingers.

"Kit was the first to notice the shot and ran out the tepee before either of my parents could stop him. All he could see was grandfather laying there on the ground dead and bloodied. He was blinded by grief. He was the closest grandchild to him. He also didn't see the same man that shot grandfather.

Father and Mother had crept out their tepee with the children just as Kit noticed the man with the gun.

Kit made a run for it quickly for the dense woods but by the time he started running it was too late. The gun went off and the bullet went straight through his left leg. He continued to run and the white man didn't go after him, thinking Kit would die soon. He hadn't noticed our family or the other five families that managed to creep away.

The six families stayed in hiding for a year. Fifteen miles away from their village sight. Kit's leg never healed up right and gave him problems. He became a cripple by the young age of seven. Between growing up and being able to do what most boys do and go out hunting with the warriors and his brother and the white man shooting our grandfather. Kit became bitter. He hated the white men then and maybe hates them even more now.

Our families came back to their home a year later and made peace with the white men. There were only a few raids by the warriors who hated the white men but nothing serious."

Sam was crying now. She had never heard the story about the great raid like that before. It made her think of it in a different view. She almost hated her own people for what they did to the Shoshone. She betted people like Linc Slocum were in the event of burning the Indians alive in their tepees.

She wiped her face quickly before Jake saw that she was crying. "You don't hate white people for what they did?"

Jake looked up at her. His expression was hard at first but then softened as he saw the tears in her eyes. "No, not all white people are cruel; just some." He smiled.

Sam sniffed, nodding her head.

Jake looked down at the blue flower in his hand and back at Sam. He leaned forward toward Sam and took a section of auburn hair and tied the flower into it with a soft smile.

A smile played on Sam's lips and she blushed slightly.

Jake looked up into the sky before standing. "It's getting into the afternoon, we should be heading back. Soon I have to take you back to your people." He took her hand and hauled her to her feet.

Sam frowned. She didn't want to go back to River Bend. She wanted to stay here, with the Shoshone, with Mustang Eyes. Jake Ely.

They walked toward The Phantom where he grazed near the bushes.

Jake helped her up onto the stallion's back and mounted up behind her. With that they took off toward the village.

Sam tried to ignore all the stares they were getting as Phantom trotted into the village toward the corral. She tried even more to ignore Jake's brothers' stares which were protruding through her and Jake's backs.

Jake cleared his throat as if he was uncomfortable as they dismounted. The Phantom galloped off with his tail high.

Sam was feeling very uneasy by the time they were walking back to the Ely tepee. Jake seemed to since this and took her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers.  
If someone saw them now that someone would think they were sweethearts the way the held hands.

Sam relaxed a little but not long.

A boy of maybe sixteen stared at them as they were walking past with a sneer on his face. Sam watched out the corner of her eye. He stared at her with so much hate Sam gasped.

Jake's hand tightened around hers and he eyed the boy warily.

Suddenly the boy picked up a large stone and threw it at the back of Sam's head right where her stitches were. "Murdering Pale Face!" he shouted at Sam.

Sam let go of Jake's hand as she let out a painful cry. The stone sent her onto her knees as white, hot, searing pain ripped through the back of her head. Her hand flew to back of her head and she knew her stitches had been ripped out. She closed her eyes in agony with a pained groan.

Jake was angry. Angrier then Kit had ever been as he advanced the younger boy. Jake's expression held revenge and the boy knew it and backed away. He continued to back away until finally he turned and fled across the village.

Jake quickly came back to where Sam sat. He noticed immediately her stitches had popped and winced, knowing she must be hurting terribly. He knew Sam was in too much pain to get up and lifted her up in his arms hurriedly.

He carried her to the tepee as fast as possible. He accidently bumped her head once and silently rebuked himself as he caused her to cry out. Her hands clutching air against his chest.

How could he let this happen?

**Cliff hanger!**

**Alright you know the drill review and leave a nice long juicy one or there won't be an update. We have to make the 80 mark before this story continues. Until then, I'll be writing chapter nine =)**

**How do you like the story about the raid?**

**Good news! ReadingBetweenTheLines (Cowriter) is editing Forbidden Love and I just posted the first chapter. It's really different then the original. Go check it out and review!**


	10. Chapter nine

**Yay new update! We're finally at 80 reviews. This chapter didn't take too long to write =)**

**Any ideas tell me. MusicAddict101 had some good ones. I'm still figuring out which ones I can use and can't since I'm trying to keep this story true to it's oneshot. Read MusicAddict101's review the idea is awesome.**

**Alright tell me what you think of chapter nine.**

Chapter nine:

Jake quickly got her inside the tepee, a call to his mother died on his lips as he looked around. Maxine was nowhere to be found. He shifted Sam in his arms.

He looked around and saw Adam in the corner.

"If you're looking for mother she's at Quanah's delivering his wife's baby," Adam stood up, seeing that Jake held Sam in his arms. "What happened?"

"A boy threw a stone at the back of her head and it ripped her stitches open. She needs to be stitched up quickly." Jake put her on the furs by the fire despite her weak protests of her grabbing onto him. He looked up at his older brother.

"Go out and get some horse hairs. I'll get the needle ready. I'll have to stitch her up since mother's not here. Hurry!" Adam shoved Jake out the tepee who was looking like a worried, lovesick pup before going to the trunk where Maxine kept her first aid kit.

Sam whimpered in fear. She didn't know or trust Adam. She wanted Jake to come back. She didn't like the way Adam stared at her that last night.

Adam glanced over his shoulder seeing that she was frightened. He didn't really know how to comfort distressed girl. He yanked the needle out the box and carried it over to the fire beside Sam.

Sam looked up at him warily. He didn't look menacing—he looked friendly and genuinely worried about her. His gaze met hers and he smiled.

Sam started to relax as he turned back to getting the needle hot.

Someone walked in the tepee and Sam looked to see Kit looking over at her and Adam.

Sam decided to try and be nice to him. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him after all he'd been through. She plastered a small smile on her face as he limped over to the fire to warm his hands.

Kit noticed this and sneered at her. He glared at Adam who seemed to look a little protective over her. As soon as Kit walked into the tepee Adam had stiffened up. He touched his knife on his belt, threateningly.

Sam let out a small gasp, unable to keep the fear inside and backed away from the fire and its warmth.

Adam scowled at his older brother's look of satisfaction of scaring the white girl. He put the needle down and went over to where Sam huddled with her arms around her knees. He didn't really know how to comfort her so he tried what he knew.

Sam made a whining sound as Adam put his arms around her and held her close to him. "Shhh, shhh, its okay. Don't let him scare you. He's just a big bully." Adam shot daggers at Kit with his eyes.

Kit continued to glare at Adam until Jake came into the tent with a suspicious look between the two brothers and stared toward the scene of Adam holding Sam.

Sam looked up at Jake and immediately released herself from Adam's arms and ran toward him to throw her arms around his waist. Jake held her there a minute not really knowing what was going on until he saw Kit sneering toward him.

Adam frowned slightly watching his younger brother calming the auburn down unlike he never could. He felt envious at this thought. He wanted to Sam to fall him badly not Jake.

Jake glared at Kit and herded Sam back over to the fire where Adam picked up the needle. Sam gulped; it wasn't going to be thrill having your head sewed up twice.

She sat down with a frown not noticing Adam was also frowning.

"This will hurt worse than the first time but it will be over pretty quick if you hold still," Adam promised gently as Jake settled her beside them both. Adam instructed Jake to keep her hair parted as he stitched.

Tears pricked Sam's eyes as Adam began to poke her tender head with the needle to drive it through her skin. She cried out as it went through. Adam's free hand quickly squeezed one of her hands in comfort. She squeezed it when the pain turned terrible but he was right. It was over quickly and Sam was thankful.

Adam didn't like hurting her and he tried to be gentle but she still cried out in pain and it was all he could do not to cringe and mess up the stitches. He gave one last final tug and knot.

Adam placed a soft kiss on the top of her head before cleaning the needle and his hands in a clay water vessel. He then sterilized the needle in the fire like Maxine had done.

Jake stared at Adam as he kissed Sam's head. It was so out of character for his brother Jake blinked in wonder. Jealousy shot through Jake and his arms came around Sam tight and possessive.

Was his older brother falling for Sam also? Was it not just Jake?

Jake gave a secret smile when Adam turned. Sam hadn't seen.

He had some competition for this girl's attention he could see. Well his brother wasn't going to win; Jake was.

Kit rolled his eyes and went out the tepee, loudly.

"If mother was here she would make you stay inside today and rest with your head as it is but with us you can decide if you want to stay inside until Jake takes you home or be free to roam around the village." Adam came back and sat beside Jake.

Sam pondered on this. She was tired and didn't feel good but she didn't want to miss out checking out the village. That was one chance of a lifetime. It wasn't everyday she was at a real Indian village.

"I'll look around outside," Sam scrambled to her feet, wobbling a bit at first. Both Adam and Jake got up quickly, taking one of her elbows.

Sam looked at both of them a little puzzled. It was as if they both were trying to get her attention. She shook that idea off. That was ridiculous!

After they let go she bolted out the tepee with a spring in her step. She started feeling better with each step and soon her head didn't hurt so much anymore.

She was instantly drawn to the horses even though she'd already seen them. There were probably about 25 in the corral. Phantom was nowhere in sight she decided as she looked around in the pen. She instantly saw Jake's black mare Witch look up at her.

The mare tossed her head and snorted then trotted the opposite direction.

Sam chuckled to herself. That mare was almost human like the way she acted all high and mighty. Hooves sounded behind Sam and she swerved around toward the sound too see Phantom stop beside a large tree. The stallion looked up and snorted softly before pricking his ears toward Sam.

Sam slowly walked toward the horse with an out stretched hand. When she stood in front of the stallion he lipped her hand. Sam laughed and petted his nose.

Rustling noises sounded above in the tree but Sam didn't pay attention. She was too engrossed in stroking the Phantom.

Suddenly an Indian yell split the air and suddenly something or someone dangled from the tree above.

Sam jumped so high in surprise she fell back onto her bottom with an "Oof." She stared up to see Jake Ely hanging upside down from a tree like a monkey.

The Phantom didn't spook and Sam wondered if the stallion had none he was there all along.

Sam's surprised expression turned into a scowl and as she realized what Jake had done. "It's not nice to try to give someone a heart attack," she crossed her arms, still on the ground.

Jake just gave her an amused grin and flipped himself landing on the ground on his feet gracefully.

Sam glared at him as he rubbed Phantom's nose before he took something out his belt pouch. Sam frowned not really able to see the object very well. It looked like a short rope like maybe a bracelet.

Jake went over to Phantom's side and plucked a few hairs from his tail.

Sam stared in confusion and was very glad horses don't have feelings in their tails. She finally noticed it was a horse hair rope bracelet he held. It was beautiful with black and silver hair woven together.

Sam finally stood up and waited to be answered.

Jake didn't answer her as he wove the last pieces of horse hair into the bracelet before staring at it a minute then looking up at Sam finally. "Will this do as a token of forgiveness?" He held out the beautiful bracelet toward her.

Sam's mouth gaped open in shock. He was going to give that beautiful piece of art to her? He put it in her hands.

She stuttered, "You do—don't have to—do that," she tried to place it back in Mustang Eyes' hands.

Jake placed it back in one of her hands and folded her hand over it with his own. "I want to do this," he insisted, looking into her eyes.

Sam was speechless as she slipped it on her wrist. She suspected it to be too big but it fit perfectly. It was as if it was made for her. It made Sam wonder some more.

Jake beamed in pleasure. He had started making the bracelet one day when he was bored. It was made from Witch's and Phantom's mane and tail hair. He had accidently made it too small when he started making it and didn't know what to do with it when he finished the bracelet but now it seemed the perfect thing to give it to the white girl. Maybe it wasn't an accident that he had made it too small. Jake thought as he saw Sam slid the bracelet on her wrist, fitting her perfectly.

Giving her the bracelet to him was like building a bond between him and Sam. He somehow felt it made Sam his and nobody else's.

He was in love and there seemed no way out of it. He sure didn't want Adam to get her first.

**Okay so we need at least 95 to 100 reviews before my next update. I'm going to be realistic and not count on it being that many but maybe at least over 90. It's a fair deal since this story is a little hard to write.**

**You know what to do. Hit that button and make me happy. Juicy and long reviews lol.**

**I have a new saying now.**

**Good reviews are like chocolate!**

**-TNPS aka Emma**


	11. Chapter ten

**This chapter isn't as long as the usual chapters. This just shows Kit's nasty temper lol.**

**I went and spent a few nights at my Uncle Carl's. My cousins from college came down and visited. We all went trail riding at the river Monday and well I got the slowest horse and wasn't expecting he would start galloping and fell off or we could say did a Samantha. Any way I was an idiot and grabbed the saddle horn and leaned forward. I knew better but I was afraid if I let go I would fall anyway. I ended up falling when Luke (the horse I was riding) stopped. I fell off on his right side and somehow landed on my left side. I thankfully rolled and got up quickly and avoided any serious injury but I tore up my left shoulder when I landed in the gravel and it felt and still feels a little dislocated. That's my excuse for not updating for a while and updating a short chapter. Sorry guys.**

Chapter ten:

Sam still didn't really know what to say. All of a sudden she felt extremely shy as she looked up at Mustang Eyes 'Jake'. She finally replied with a quiet "Thank you." She gave him a soft smile before glancing down at the beautiful bracelet he had given her. She touched it gingerly as she looked up at him through her lashes so he wouldn't see she was watching him.

At first she had been annoyed with him but it didn't last long. He was so nice and sweet to her it was hard to be mad. She couldn't believe he had given her the bracelet for her forgiveness.

She would have forgiven Jake even if he hadn't given her the bracelet. She tried to give it back to him but he wouldn't let her and insisted she keep it. He wanted her to have it.

She almost felt like crying. She knew he had to have worked on it for a long time. He had made it with his own two hands. Why was he so kind to her? She couldn't figure it out.

Jake nodded with his own smile as she looked back up at him before he looked toward the village with a slight frown etching his features.

Sam turned around then wished she hadn't. Both Kit and Adam were coming toward them. Kit was in front storming up quickly and Adam was behind him like he was trying to get his older brother to stop.

Sam fought the urge of hiding behind Jake. Adam didn't scare her much now. He had proved to her he was as nice as Jake but Kit was a totally different story.

"Mother blames me that white girl was out running around with a reopened head injury that just got sewed back up. She says she should be resting," Kit crossed his arms as he and Adam finally reached the couple standing by the tree.

The Phantom tossed his head, the whites of his eyes showing. He felt the tension radiating from the humans beside him and didn't like it.

Adam flinched at Kit's words. He had tried to calm Kit down but having Maxine get mad at Kit since he was the oldest son and was supposed to be looking out for everyone when their father wasn't there and blamed for Sam exploring their village instead of resting made Kit furious. Kit didn't want anything to do with the redhead unless it involved doing away with her.

Right now if Kit could he would strangle Sam for not staying put.

Adam felt really guilty since he had been the one to let Sam do whatever she chose instead of making her rest. He thought she should be able to have a little fun before she had to go back home. He should have been the one in trouble. He wished he was just for Sam's sake.

"Yuma," Adam frowned, "Give Sam a break it wasn't her fault, it was mine. I gave her the choice of staying or leaving the tepee."

Kit didn't seem to listen and instead advanced Sam with his fists clenched at his sides, "This doesn't concern you Ohanzee!" He pointed his finger at Sam. "You! You are not going to start making trouble with my people. I won't have it. I want you gone now or so help me!"

Sam stepped back in fright at his harsh tone. She was considering running away at that moment.

Jake came between Kit and her protectively. He glared at Kit and dared him to make a move with his eyes. The two brothers stayed like that for a minute.

Adam inched beside Sam and pulled her away from the tension until they were closer to the Phantom. He was afraid Kit was going to try something rash. Adam gave his little brother's stallion a pat, worriedly.

Jake gave Kit one last final glare before he turned to Sam. "I'll take you back now. Go get ready." With that Jake turned away from the three and walked off.

Without a sound Sam turned and started to run for the Ely's tepee. She wanted to get away from Kit as fast as possible.

Maxine frowned as Sam burst in through the tepee as if her life depended on it. "Are you alright?" she asked the young woman who seemed three shades paler then what she usually was.

"I'm going back home," Sam said instead. She didn't want to tell her about Kit's threats.

"Oh!" Maxine jumped up and went across the tepee and brought back Sam's clothes she had came in. "All washed and clean. Here." She laid them in Sam's hands.

Sam was reluctant about giving up the soft buckskin dress she wore but changed back into her 'white' clothes. She couldn't have Wyatt and Gram questioning about Indians.

Oh dear! She still had to figure out what she was going to say when they asked where she'd been. She couldn't outright say she was staying with an Indian chief's family. They would be sure to have a cow if they knew. She bit her lip and she buttoned the last button on her blouse.

She told Maxine goodbye and thanked her for letting her stay. Maxine insisted on looking out her head before she left.

Jake was leaning against the corral as she walked up and looked up upon seeing. His expression saddened as he saw her in her real clothes. He had really liked her looking Indian and seeing her in her real clothes seemed to make this soon to be goodbye final.

"Ready to go?" he nodded toward where Phantom grazed nearby.

Sam nodded and they started toward the stallion.

**I am so happy to have reached 102 reviews =) This story has only been up a little more than a month and a half.**

**I wasn't expecting to get 21 reviews on my last update but since I did I need 120 reviews to update.**

**If I finish chapter eleven before then but the reviews are like 115 I'll still update though but no less. Chapter eleven may be a little hard but I will have it up as soon as possible.**

**Let me know what you think of Kit in this haha.**


	12. Chapter eleven

**Finally an update! Sorry it took me longer than the usual to post. I'm having slight writer's block. I know what I want to write it just want come out. My other reason for not posting is because I started writing another story called 'How Did This Ever Happen?: A Sit Story.' It's a Sam/Kit. I need to write chapter three of that story next.**

**Well this chapter is a bit longer than ten was but it's not like long. I tried and would have written more in this chapter but it might have taken till Monday to post.**

Chapter eleven:

The atmosphere was heavy as they rode past the village. Sam saw Quinn, Nate, and Bryan standing around the tepee with humble expressions upon their faces. No doubt they heard about Kit's outburst at her from Adam.

"If I had known I was getting Kit in trouble I wouldn't have gone out the tepee," Sam sighed gloomily. She could feel Jake's chest rise and fall behind her then pause for a second as he heard her words.

"It's not your fault. It's mine and Adam's," Jake protested. His breath tickled her neck and she fought the urge to scratch it.

"If you say so," Sam gave in but still believed she was to blame.

Moments passed and Phantom's footing changed from smooth to bumpy and Sam guessed they were about out of the woods.

Sam was starting to worry if she would ever see Jake again as they finally were out of the woods. It was starting bother her. She couldn't imagine not seeing him again.

It was like she had known him all her life.

She didn't want to get off this horse and never see him again. Despite Kit who hated her immensely. She didn't want him to leave her if that was the case.

Minutes past and neither spoke a word. Both were thinking of the future and if the other would be in it.

Suddenly they were out of War Drum Flats and Jake pulled Phantom to a step by some brush that hid them from view from people crossing the dirt road that went by Gold Dust and River Bend.

Jake slipped down, leaving Sam still on the stallion's back.

Sam started to feel panicky, knowing this was probably it. _No! Don't leave me!_

"You'll have to go on through here. It wouldn't be wise for me to come along," Jake told Sam who seemed to cling tighter to the silver mustang. He kept his gaze away from her.

Sam knew what he meant. She mentally cringed, thinking of what would become of him if Linc or Ryan Slocum saw him. They would probably shoot him right on sight.

"Wi—will I ever see you again?" she asked so quietly she thought he wouldn't hear her. Apparently he had…

His eyes slid to hers and he looked surprised. "You want to see me again?" his voice sounded odd.

"If you don't mind." Sam was hopeful by his expression. She averted her eyes to staring at the Phantom's mane.

"Are you sure that is what you wish?" Mustang Eyes inquired. "After all, I am what they call a savage." He said in a strange sad voice.

"No you're not. Don't call yourself that," Sam insisted. She felt like sliding down off Phantom and giving Jake a good shake of reality. How could he think that of himself?

Jake's mouth twitched a little into a small smile. It reminded her of a tomcat in the sun. His eyes even squinted a bit. "Whatever you say." He gave Phantom a rub on the forehead before turning toward her looking serious.

"You better head on home. You're family is probably worried about you." And just like that he turned sad again.

Without even thinking Sam slid off Phantom's back and hugged Jake. "I won't ever forget you."

Jake scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment but hugged her back gingerly. "If fate allows we will meet again," Jake said simply before lifting Sam up onto Phantom's back again.

Sam stared at him in slight confusion. He wanted her to take his horse?

"Ride Phantom back to your home then slap his rump. He knows the way home. I'll walk from here." Jake explained gently, placing a hand on Sam's foot.

"But-," Sam started but stopped at Jake's 'do-as-I-say' look. Sam nodded, wincing as it pulled her stitches a little.

Jake's expression softened and Sam's heart skipped a beat before without warning he slapped Phantom's rump and sent him toward River Bend.

Phantom took off at a trot and Sam shrieked a little in surprise and turned to look back at Jake. He smiled at her but she could see his sadness under it.

Suddenly Sam's horsehair bracelet came untied and flew away near Jake. "Oh!" Sam gasped, pulling Phantom to a stop. It turned into a cow pony slid.

She heard Jake behind her and turned to see him holding the bracelet in his hand and running toward her. Sam slid off Phantom and turned toward him as he stopped in front of her. "Forget something?" Jake teased before tying it on her wrist again. His hands lingered there a minute before he looked up at Sam. He leaned in and gave her soft kiss.

Sam hardly had time to think of what was happening before it was over just as soon as it happened. It made her head spin.

Jake stepped back and without another glance started off toward the woods back to his village.

Sam just stood there a few minutes trying to collect herself.

Phantom nickered, alerting her that he was still there and Sam turned back and mounted up. With a nudge of his side. He started loping toward her home.

Sam decided to dismount at the bridge and send Phantom on the way before someone saw him. She slapped his rump and he just tossed his head like she just swatted a fly off him.

"You can go now," Sam tried telling the stallion. He only stood there and Sam huffed in frustration. She finally just ignored his presence and started walking across the bridge. When she got to the end she turned to find Phantom right by her side. Why was he following her?

He must expect to be fed first, Sam determined and sighed.

"Alright, you can eat first," she told the horse and started toward the barn, stallion at her heels.

Dallas was the first to sight her as he came out the tack room. "Samantha! Where have you been girl?" he sounded agitated.

**We are on 118 reviews! I'm so excited.**

**I'm going to be so demanding on reviews now but I do recommend you do. It helps to keep me motivated especially long reviews that don't just say 'update' or 'great chapter'.**

**Let's try hitting 140 reviews!=)**


	13. Chapter twelve

**Don't shoot me! I know, I know. It's been too long. I'm trying. I really am. Well I'm writer's block. Wish I wasn't. I'm not giving up on this story don't worry.**

Chapter twelve:

Sam whirled around in surprise. "Dallas!" she spoke over her shoulder. She didn't really know what to tell him. What could she tell him? She dare not tell him some Shoshone Indians in the woods of War Drum Flats helped her out.

She quickly got a bucket of oats for Phantom and started towing it outside toward a trough that was outside the fences. Phantom and Dallas both at her heels. She was beginning to get extremely nervous with Dallas' hounding for an answer to where she'd been.

She hastily poured the oats into the trough and watched Phantom starting to munch down. She didn't turn toward Dallas as she carried the emptied bucket over to the well and drew water into it to carry back to the stallion.

"Where did that stallion come from?" Dallas pressed on. He wasn't going to let it go!

Samantha huffed as she set the bucket down beside the trough. "I'll explain once Pa and Gram and everyone are present."

It was then Ross and Pepper emerged from the house. Sam mentally groaned. She had hoped she would have bought some time to think up what she was going to tell them all. It looked like 'story time' was coming faster then what she expected.

"Samantha!" Pepper exclaimed, practically running toward her.

She smiled in spite of her growing nervousness and anxiety.

He slid to a stop in front of her and caught her up in a bear-like hug. It took her by surprise. If he had squeezed any harder he would have cracked her ribs on accident.

"What happened to you after I left?" Pepper's expression was serious as he held Sam at arm's length.

"I—I'll explain when Pa and Gram are here," she stuttered slightly. Oh what was she going to tell them all?

"Samantha Anne!" the tenor voice of Wyatt pierced the afternoon air. It was also followed by a "Sam?" from Gram.

Sam flinched violently and Pepper frowned at her unnerved facial expression. "Was it that bad?" he mouthed.

Sam shrugged not knowing what else to do. She refused to mention the Elys were Shoshone.

She plastered a smile on her face. It never reached her eyes. She was worried about the tell all situation.

"What do you have to say for yourself young lady?" Wyatt tapped a boot on the ground. He had his arms crossed making his appearance more intimidating.

Sam had to fight the urge not to gulp but the thought of Mustang Eyes made her feel stronger.

"I fell off Ace and a kind family helped me. They let me ride their horseback," Sam said, oh it sounded lame but what else could she say? It was true.

If she would have looked toward the river near the trees she would have seen two brown mustang eyes watching her.

**Review this tiny little piece of chapter lol. Let's try hitting 160. It will help me update faster.**


	14. Chapter thirteen

**Dang I am very disappointed right now. I can't seem to write a long chapter and I'm writer-blocked. I am trying to un-block my self.**

**Well tell me what you think.**

Chapter thirteen:

"This is true?" inquired Gram. She eyed her granddaughter as if she didn't believe her.

"Why is it so hard to believe?" huffed Sam. She was feeling extremely self-conscious as everyone's eyes were on her.

"We thought you had gotten kidnapped by the Shoshone," Wyatt sighed in relief.

"Oh," Sam exhaled. If they only knew really. Wouldn't they be surprised?

"Tell us all about it during supper, Samantha," Gram tssked her tongue at Sam's appearance. "Land sakes child, you are filthy. Go wash up."

Without another word, Sam slipped into the house and up the stairs.

At first she was just going to wash off but then she thought of how nice a bath would be. She went to dragging the metal tub into her bedroom from the pantry.

"Need me to heat up some water, Samantha?" Gram asked as Sam started to drag the tub up the stairs.

"Yes, please," Sam smiled. She was glad her grandmother wasn't too mad at her. That was a comfort.

She wondered if she would ever see Mustang Eyes again. She hoped so. What had that kiss meant? Did he have feelings for her or was that just a very affectionate goodbye? Whatever it was Sam knew she indeed had feelings for him even if he didn't for her.

Oh this was dreadful indeed! Why did she have to have such feelings harbored for a boy whom she shouldn't have even been around?

Sam looked down at the horsehair bracelet Jake 'Mustang Eyes' gave her and smiled softly. This would be something she would always treasure him by.

She gently pulled it off her wrist and put it beside her wash basin.

Sam had just begun to take off her clothes when she heard Gram coming up with a large bucket of water. The door swung open. The first things Sam saw were the big metal bucket and a red-hearted apron worn by Gram.

"Here you are," Gram said cheerfully, pouring the warm water into the tub.

Sam ran to her vanity and opened one of her drawers. She took out her lavender bath salts she rarely used. They had been given to her by her Aunt Sue who lived in California. She was a rich lady and made sure every Christmas and birthday Sam had something expensive.

Sam usually wouldn't use fancy bath salts but at the moment she felt like pampering herself.

"Thank you, Gram," Sam sighed in contentment as she got into the bath.

"Do you need anything else?" Gram asked as she was at the door.

"No Gram. Thank you though." Sam called just as Gram went out the room.

Sam tossed and turned. She couldn't sleep a wink. She tried she really did. In fact she tried for hours trying to get to sleep but just couldn't.

"Enough of this!" Sam growled to herself. Quickly she slipped on her boots and simple dressing gown.

She was feeling drawn to the La Charla River. She decided to go with her feelings and go out there to think a while. The business with Mustang Eyes was still bothering her to an extreme extent.

Sam tip-toed down the stairs walking in a little pattern of hers; avoiding all the squeaky parts of the stairs in the dark. She didn't bother with a lantern like usual. It would draw to much attention to herself.

She slowly shimmied her way through the kitchen and out the door out into the chilly night air. She sighed. It felt a lot better outside then in her room. It was too stuffy in the house at the moment.

Sam picked her way through the pebbles toward the river. It was hard to do since the only light she had was the moon.

Finally she reached the river. She plopped down on a rock and sighed.

Suddenly there was a short neigh and Sam's head swiveled around for the sound. It was probably just Ace or the others.

Sam closed her just as out of nowhere a hand clamped down on her mouth. She muffled a scream and struggled away from the hand. She turned to see who her captor was.

**Review! I hope to get 180 but since this chapter stinks I might not.  
**

**By the way if you of you are interested. I have a Felicity American girl story called Sparks up. It's Felicity/Ben. It was originally MaxRideFan35's but she gave it to me when she quit fanfiction. I'd love it if you reviewed.**

**Do any of you like Winnie The Horse Gentler?**


	15. Chapter fourteen

**I have finally gotten un-writer's-blocked for the time being. I got a pretty long chapter written in about four hours. SkyFollower gave me the idea for this chapter. I owe her a lot of thanks. It was originally going to be Jake who sneaked up on her.**

**Alright, there is a sentence in here that says something about people calling Indians murdering heathens who had no souls. Savage isn't the worst name prejudice people used. Some classified them as animals instead of humans.**

**It makes me mad to even think about it.**

**If you watch the move Squanto: A Warrior's Tale. It shows how they treated the Indians and stuff. It's a good movie and it's perfect for thanksgiving since it is Squanto. You should check it out.**

Chapter fourteen:

"What do you think you're doin' Samantha Anne?" a male voice whispered. It was Pepper to her at most relief.

"Pepper Garrison! Don't you dare scare me like that again!" Sam felt weak in relief. She was so glad it wasn't Kit or Ryan coming to kidnap her or something.

"I asked you a question," Pepper demanded almost in a yell. He sounded bitter and it surprised Sam. Just this afternoon he had been so happy to see her.

"Getting some fresh air," she said, turning back to the river. He wasn't going to ruin her quiet time…not just yet.

Pepper sat down beside her. "I'm sorry I yelled." He sighed.

"It's—its fine _I_ guess." She scowled silently. Would he just go away for a few minutes? She didn't mean in a bad way. She just wanted some time to herself.

It was quiet a few minutes. The only sound in the night was the rippling of the water in front of them as a gentle wind blew.It whipped Sam's hair about. Some of it slapping Pepper in the face. He acted as if it didn't bother him.

"So where were you really, Sam?" Pepper glanced toward her. It was like he knew something.

Sam's wide eyes met his, "What do you mean?" She felt a little panicky that he expected something else she didn't mention in her where-abouts.

"I mean there's something you're not telling us—me." His blue eyes bore into her light brown ones. It was so intense she had to look away.

"I can't tell you-you'll tell Pa." Sam looked away. Why'd he have to give her that look? His eyes were so intense they seemed able to pierce her very soul.

"I won't tell. I promise, Sam. I'm just worried about you." Pepper pleaded as he stood up. He heaved Sam up by her wrist.

"Okay, but promise you won't tell a soul." The look Sam gave Pepper was serious.

"I promise, Sam." Pepper wondered what was so secret. He was about to find out where she had really been. He didn't know whether to be glad or scared.

"I saw an Indian boy the other day when I rode off by myself," Sam began. She couldn't look toward Pepper. This was too hard.

Pepper's heart started pounding really hard. This was what he was terrified of.

"Yesterday when we went to see Jen and were leaving separate ways I went to look for that Indian. I was curious and wasn't really expecting to see him," Sam stopped, looking up into Pepper's face.

Pepper felt a surge of anger. She deliberately defied Wyatt and put herself in danger. He kept quiet and bit his tongue for the moment. He had to hear all of this.

"I fell off Ace and hit my head on a boulder. That same Indian saw me laying there and helped me. Ace had runaway. He helped me to his village and his mother tended to my gash. His family let me stay with them because it got too late to go back and they thought I needed to rest. Mustang Eyes took me back to the clearing then let me ride his horse home." Sam slightly smiled, touching the bracelet still on her wrist.

Pepper was shaking in fury. She had been hurt and hadn't even told them. Her head wound was hidden by her hair. What made him even more furious was the expression her face when she mentioned that savage's name. He almost knew at that moment she loved him! What kind of name was Mustang Eyes anyhow?

All of a sudden Pepper seized Sam by her arms in a vice grip that shot pain up Sam's arms. "Are you crazy Samantha Anne Forster? He could have done anything to you!" he hollered.

Sam cried out and stared up at him accusingly. It wasn't like Pepper to grab her like this. What was wrong with him? "Let me go!" She struggled against him.

"Why did you do it?" Pepper roared, He started to shake her hard. So hard her teeth rattled. Pepper didn't seem to realize what he was doing to her.

"P—Pepper! St—st-stop it!" Sam whimpered. He was hurting her horribly. Didn't he even care? He was being more a savage then any Indian other then Kit.

She was being shook up so bad she was afraid she was going to swoon if he didn't stop.

Suddenly there was a very sharp neigh and then footsteps sounded.

Pepper ceased his shaking and looked toward the sound. His eyes went wide at what he saw before him.

Mustang Eyes stood before him and beside him the same beautiful stallion Sam had ridden back to River Bend on.

"Don't hurt her," Mustang Eyes said to Pepper accusingly. His brown eyes stared at Pepper in his own fury then went to Sam and softened.

"Who are you?" Pepper demanded. He drew Sam to him protectively. He glared at the Shoshone boy.

Sam pushed herself away from Pepper and ran toward Mustang Eyes with a cry. She flung her arms around his neck. Sam leaned her cheek against his chest in a hug. When Sam looked back at Pepper her eyes were full of distrust for the young ranch-hand.

That answered his question. Mustang Eyes.

Pepper then felt extremely guilty for his treatment of her as he watched her and the Indian together.

He watched as Mustang Eyes brushed his hand against her cheek ever so gently as Sam looked up into the Indian's face. It was such a tender and loving gesture Pepper blinked. He didn't think savages could be capable of such love as this.

They were supposed to be murdering heathens who had no souls. Everyone spoke that savages were. He believed that of the savages but standing right there before him was savage who treated Sam as if she were the most precious thing on earth.

Suddenly Pepper felt rotten to believe such things. Mustang Eyes was just as human as he himself was. He felt so sorry now. He was an awful person.

Pepper collapsed on his knees in surprise.

"Did he hurt you?" Mustang Eyes questioned the trembling girl in his arms. He glanced toward the red-head white boy who was on the ground.

Sam looked up at him and sniffed. "No I'm fine, Jake." She tried to stop her trembling but it was useless. "He didn't mean it."

But he almost hurt you," Jake frowned down at her. He wished he could take her away and keep her safe with him but it wouldn't work. She would hate him for it and he didn't think he could handle it if she hated him. It would hurt too much. He was better off watching her from the river and seeing how she was coping.

"He was only in shock," Sam insisted. Her shaking was not as bad now. For that she was thankful. It was more convincing Mustang Eyes Pepper hadn't hurt her or really meant to.

"Alright I'll let it go." Jake gave her his tom-cat lying in the sun grin.

Sam smiled back and it pulled at Mustang Eyes' heartstrings. He knew he was very much in love with this white girl.

As Pepper watched the two smile at each other he felt as if part of him died. Not only was she engaged to Ryan but she was in love with a Shoshone Indian secretly whom she could never be with. On top of all that Pepper loved her and he knew he'd never win her heart. It was taken by Mustang Eyes.

And then another pain gripped him. Sam was going to get heart-broken. She was going to be forced to marry Ryan Slocum taken away from Mustang Eyes. That hurt Pepper too and even though he himself loved her. He wanted her to have happiness. Was it even possible for her to be with Mustang Eyes?

Wyatt wouldn't allow it. The town would surely put Mustang Eyes to death.

Pepper had to do something! And the only thing he could think of was somehow getting Sam to forget Mustang Eyes. Shoot if it could be done. Somehow he doubted he could get Sam to forget that boy.

She looked at him with such love. She adored him..It was plain to see as day itself.

Pepper stomach clenched as Mustang Eyes leaned down and placed a sweet kiss on her lips before leaning his forehead against Sam's.

Sam sighed in contentment. This was all she wished for. To be with Mustang Eyes in his arms. She wanted to spend forever with him. She wanted to be his wife. She need not question herself about Mustang Eyes anymore. It was clear now. They both loved each other.

But she had to marry Ryan Slocum…._No don't think about it right now. Not at this beautiful moment which she wanted to treasure always._

Mustang Eyes looked toward Pepper and then back at Sam with a smile. "I must go before they start to miss me." He was reluctant to go as Sam let go of him.

"Will I see you again?" Sam started to panic just like before the last goodbye.

"Don't worry my Leona. You will see me again." Mustang Eyes jumped up upon Phantom's back. With one last look he was gone leaving Sam and Pepper alone again.

Pepper was still on the ground in shock. He looked up as Sam walked over to him. "Oh Sam, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I'm such a fool to react like I did." He choked, "I hope I didn't hurt you."

Sam went down on her knees beside him then, "I forgive you. Let's let it just be the past and nothing more." She hugged him, affectionately like a sister would.

Pepper knew he would never be more than a brother to Sam.

He hated himself for trying but he was going to have to do something to make Sam forget about Mustang Eyes. If he didn't it was going to kill her when she married Ryan.

THE HEART'S FRIEND (SHOSHONE LOVE SONG)

Fair is the white star of twilight,  
and the sky clearer at the day's end;  
But she is fairer, and she is dearer.  
She, my heart's friend!

Far stars and fair in the skies bending,  
Low stars of hearth fires and wood smoke ascending,  
The meadow-lark's nested,  
The night hawk is winging;  
Home through the star-shine the hunter comes singing.

Fair is the white star of twilight,  
And the moon roving  
To the sky's end;  
But she is fairer, better worth loving,  
She, my heart's friend

**Review! I want reviews but I'll take whatever you readers give me. =D**

**Long ones are nice!**


	16. Chapter fifteen

**Here's a short and sweet little update. It's not exactly real short but shorter then I wanted. This is pretty much fill-in right now. It picks up in the next chapter.**

Chapter fifteen:

Sam looked down at her breakfast plate with distaste. All she could think of was what happened last night with Pepper and Mustang Eyes. Why had she told Pepper about Mustang Eyes? Her Jake…

She glanced toward Pepper under her eye lashes. Satisfied that he wasn't looking at her she turned her eyes on Wyatt. So far she didn't think Pepper told anyone. She hoped it stayed that way. She was sure Wyatt wasn't ready to hear she was seeing an Indian suitor.

"Samantha, I want you to go over to Gold Dust and spend some time with Ryan. I want the both of you acting as a normal couple would and court," Wyatt said to her across the table.

Sam glared at him, letting her fork clink down on her plate of eggs and bacon. It was bad enough he and Linc had arranged a marriage between her and Ryan and now Wyatt expected them to court. Sam didn't want to court that British pansy! Let alone look at him. She didn't know what she would do when she married him. Maybe runaway to the Indian village and beg Mustang Eyes to whisk her away after she burned the marriage certificate.

"Fine," she put a smug smile upon her face just thinking of burning that certificate.

"As soon as you finish breakfast you should head on over there," Gram stood up and started to gather the dishes from everyone who was finished.

Sam glanced toward Pepper and realized he was staring at her now. His expression was troubled. Sam frowned then and turned away. She knew what he was thinking about.

Sam finished her food and got up put her emptied plate into the sink. She was about to start washing it with all the other dishes.

"Let me do that," Gram shooed Sam along. "You best get ready and go over to Gold Dust. Dress nice Samantha and please wear your corset. Don't roll your eyes at me, missy. You do as I say and skedaddle!" she said sharply, "I'll be up to lace you."

Sam had happened to be rolling her eyes when she said that. Gram had seemed to know even though her back was turned as she tackled the dirty dishes.

Sam gave a little glare toward her father and to Pepper, Ross, and Dallas she faked a smile. She banged her heels on the stairs as she went up on purpose. She wanted them all to know she wasn't happy with this arrangement.

With a scowl she flung her armoire to look through her few dresses. She only had three. The one she wore of calico, the other for church, and the other her second best which was for going to town. Oh! She forgot about the dress her Aunt Sue had sent her. She yanked it out from the back with groan of displeasure. It was a dress of high class people. An aristocrat maybe but not for a poor rancher's daughter. She had no idea where to wear it when she was given it. Now was the time to wear it.

It was such a light blue with cream lace. It was beautiful she had to admit it.

She then got her petticoats, stockings, dress boots, and corset out. There was something she had forgotten and she thought upon it.

Bonnet! She never wore one even though she was supposed to. The result was freckles all over her face and skin lightly tanned.  
She began getting dress. She was dreading this today.

The door creaked open and in came Gram. "Ready for me to lace you up?"

Sam nodded and braced herself as Gram yanked on the strings of the corset she had just put on. She winched as it pinched her sides. Gram was making it extra tight today for the occasion she assumed. Because it was so tight Sam thought she was going to faint.

"Gram it's so tight," Sam complained as Gram went and got her dress.

"It's fashion sense, Samantha. Get used to it because that's how it's going to be when you become a Slocum," Gram slipped the dress over her head.

"Why in the world someone would want to cut off their air source is bizarre to me," Sam retorted, putting on her bonnet and tying it with a yank.

Gram huffed and went over to retie the bonnet with the bow on the side inside of right under her chin. "All done," she said. She didn't bother saying anything back to Sam's words. In her own thoughts it sounded bizarre too. But she had to fit in with the rest of the crowd.

"Yes'm," Sam said, shuffling for the door.

"Don't be saying Yes'm at the Gold Dust Mansion. And please Samantha, use your side-saddle. It isn't fitting to ride astride a horse," Gram said.

"Yes ma'am," Sam rolled her eyes and proceeded after the barn. There she tacked up Ace.

She threw the side-saddle over Ace's back with a groan. This was humiliating to have to act like a proper educate young lady of class. The sound just made her want to vomit.

Ace snorted as if he agreed with her thoughts.

Sam laughed as she mounted up and set Ace off into a canter after Gold Dust.

What a day this would be.

**Review please. Long ones are very much appreciated. Let's make those reviews hit 200!**


	17. Chapter sixteen beginning

**Sorry this is all I have to post. I should have a 6,000 word chapter by this time. It's been way too long. I got braces Monday and have been miserable since. I can't hardly think of anything put the pressure.**

**This isn't all of chapter sixteen.**

**Tell me what you think. I need help.**

Chapter sixteen:

Gold Dust was coming up way too soon for Sam's liking. She really did wish maybe Mustang Eyes would come to kidnap her. She wouldn't have to worry about marrying Ryan Slocum anymore.

Sam sighed as she eyed the cold, non-feeling, iron gate entrance of the place. She couldn't live here. It was much too dark and dank on the outside and not to mention overly stuffy on the inside. Maids bustled everywhere in that Slocum mansion like automatons. Sam shivered as a expressionless guard opened the gates for her.

She nodded as she rode through stiffly. Ace seemed to pick up her nervousness because he was becoming jittery beneath her.

_Oh why, oh why does it have to be me? _ She sympathized with herself with a frown. The mansion was even more intimidating up close. She'd been there many times in her life to see Jen and wondered why now she had to be frightened of the place.

She trotted Ace up toward the two gigantic stables and wondered which fancy smancy stable she was supposed to go to.

A man walked out of the smaller stable toward her. He had a frightening demeanor about him and Sam almost felt like running the opposite direction.

"Need something there miss?" the man asked her as he walked up beside her. He had a droopy handle-bar mustache and hard eyes.

"Ye—yes," Sam silently gulped down her fear and squared her shoulders, "I'm here to see Ryan Slocum. Where do I put my horse?" she wasn't feeling up to being mannerly with this man. She just wanted to get away.

"Curtis Flickinger at your service. You can give him to me and I'll put him away." He extended his hand to take the reins from Sam.

Sam stiffened. She really didn't want to put Ace in the hands of this guy but knew better then to argue. "Thank you, Mr. Flickinger." She nodded to him. She dismounted quickly, almost tripping on her many skirts. She was glad she wasn't wearing six petticoats with a wire skirt like high fashion diva's wore.

**Review if you wanna update!**

**Is anyone on here on howrse? If so my user is ammelockheart. Add me!**


	18. The rest of Chapter sixteen

**I'm sorry it took so long to get this up. I've been caught up in writing Everything Can Change. I'm really anxious to complete it being that it's the first and probably will be the first completed Winnie the Horse Gentler fanic. I'm very excited.**

**This is going to pick up in the next chapter I assure you.**

**MusicAddict101 wanted to me let you all know she is quitting fanfiction. No more reading or writing.**

**I'll miss her =(**

The Rest of Chapter Sixteen:

Steadying herself on her own two heeled feet she eyed the mansion one last time and sighed. It was now or never. She lifted the front of her skirts and walked slowly toward the menacing building. "It's now or never," she mumbled. How in the world was the time going to pass quickly when she had to spend it with Ryan. Why did her pa have to be so stubborn?

She hesitantly knocked on the huge wooden doors, hoping no one would hear her.

To her disadvantage only a minute passed before a stone-faced butler opened the doors for her. She nodded politely and walked through and was nearly attacked by two maids.

"Your cloak, miss?" one asked, not even waiting for an answer.

"Your bonnet, Miss Forster?" the second maid was more polite then the first and waited for Sam to take it off for her.

"Thank you." Sam stiffly curtsied, trying to keep her back straight and keeping from toppling over on the extended leg. She never was good at curtsying.

"Master Ryan is up in the library awaiting your arrival," the second maid pointed toward a set of stairs.

"Second floor," said the first maid with a sour tone.

Sam sighed and began her flight up the stairs.

A ppsstt sounded somewhere as she stood at the top step. Sam whipped her head around to look for the sound. It was coming from a closet.

Sam crept over to the closet and almost squealed as someone yanked around a corner.

"Sam!" a familiar feminine voice chirped, "Coming to spend some time with your dreadful excuse of a fiancé?" it was Jen.

Sam blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting to see Jen of all people in the Slocum Mansion. Jen in all her colorful clothes holding an ostrich feather duster in hand.

"Jen what are you doing here?" Sam asked with a shake of her head at her friend's antics.

Jen frowned, "Making some extra money for the family. The only way was to be a maid unfortunately." She set the duster on a nearby sideboard and turned back to Sam.

"I'm sorry," Sam inclined her head down.

"No sympathy needed, Samantha Anne," Jen laughed. "It's worth it if my family still has a roof over their heads."

Sam smiled and looked toward the library nervously. Hopefully Ryan wasn't waiting on her at exactly this moment or she would be in some deep trouble.

"I've missed you," Sam gave her a hug. "I have so much to tell you!" she squeaked in an unlady-like manner. But she didn't care. Oh she couldn't wait to tell Jen all about Mustang Eyes.

"Do you now?" Jen smirked. "What's to tell me now that you've left me so long?" she gave a small pout.

"I can explain," Sam caught Jen's hands in hers, "I met someone the other day and I think I'm in love w-," she started with a small smile of remembrance.

"Who? Who?" Jen probed with an excited expression.

"Well," Sam wondered if she should tell or not.

"Well?" Jen was nearly jumping up and down. The look on her face told Sam she better tell it or else.

"His name is Mustang Eyes. He's well he's an Indian," Sam felt her face go red in a blush. What was Jen to think of her?

"You're in love with an Indian?" Jen looked dumbfounded. "But Indians are savages Sam. He'll hurt you!" she cried out, her hands coming to cover her mouth.

"Oh no, Jen. He would never hurt me," Sam shook her head. She could feel her cheeks on fire as she kept a smile from showing.

Jen was about to say something but stopped.

The door to the library opened and out stepped Ryan.

Sam shrank back a little. She didn't want him to see her but it was too late.

"Samantha Anne Forster! Where have you been? I've been waiting for the past thirty minutes," Ryan crossed his arms as he walked up to the two young women.

Sam squared her shoulders and looked him right in the eyes, "I didn't recall there being a specific time, Mr. Slocum. Nevertheless I am here," she said coolly.

Ryan stared over Sam's shoulder to a frozen Jen. "Kenworthy, if I see you one more time wearing those appalling bright clothes instead of your servant garments I will make sure to make sure you and your family are kicked out of your shack!" he said with such a vengeance it made Sam shiver.

Jen's eyes were wide with fright and she scrambled out of the hallway and down the stairs, forgetting her dusting.

"How dare you!" Sam cried out in anger. How dare he speak to Jen like that?

"I beg your pardon?" Ryan said like he was surprised Sam would talk back to him like that.

"You had no right to talk to Jen like that!" she suddenly was nose to nose with him. She glared at him.

"I have every right. She is nothing but a servant to my eyes," Ryan spat, pushing Sam away harshly.

"Oh and what am I? Some piece of property?" Sam glared at him.

"You shall not speak to me like that. You are soon to be my wife. Wives are not to be disrespectful to their husbands. You poor people may act like civilized but high class people are not. You will act right in sociality. You are going into my kind, Samantha," Ryan said with his voice dripping venom.

"I shall never be your kind!" Sam snapped, fighting herself from giving him a good slap to the face.

"You will so you shall have to get used to it now," Ryan said. He made a gesture with his hand as if to dismiss her next words. "Well now that you are here we might as well go about our date like originally planned," he said with long suffering.

Sam sniffed and held her head up high. She would get through this day and she would see Mustang Eyes as soon as possible. She was determined to see him. She would somehow get out of this engagement to Ryan Slocum. There was no way in the world she would let herself become Mrs. Slocum.

She followed Ryan into the library and prepared for a long and dreadful time.

Sam huffed as she left the library. Two hours had passed since Ryan had caught her and Jen talking. Two hours she endured his talking. She was so thankful to be getting out of the room she ran into something poofy that turned out to be Rachel. Ryan's twin sister.

Poofy indeed. Rachel's dress stuck out so wide Sam had no doubt she wore all six petticoats under her burgundy dress.

'Watch where you are going," Rachel's British accent was thick in rage as Sam knocked her right on the ground. Her petticoats flying up in many folds.

"Sorry," Sam said impatiently. She politely helped Rachel stand then hurried down the flight of stairs to go in search for her bonnet and cloak.

She spotted then in a corner a little away from the door and snatched them. She smacked them on and hurried out the door. Not even waiting on a butler to open the heavy wooden door.

She saw Ace tethered to a hitching post and quickly strided over to him.

"Have a nice afternoon with Master Slocum?" Curtis Flickinger asked.

Sam jumped, her fingers freezing on untying Ace's reins. "It was fine, thank you," she said steadily. She yanked Ace's reins free from the post and swung on top. Hating that she riding in a sidesaddle. It made her slower at mounting up.

"Good day," the man tipped his out as Sam cantered Ace through the iron gates.

**I really hope after this long I still have readers.**

**Please review. They are very much appreciated indeed!**

**Let's make the review mark go over 200.**

**Any ideas please let me know.**


	19. Chapter seventeen

**I know what you're thinking…"its about time she updated!"**

**Well here it is. I've been writing in a few other stories lately due to writer's block and the fact I had been neglecting a few of my other stories. I also started a sequel to my Narnia story Ice and Snow called Last We May.**

**This chapter isn't very long but it suffices due to the fact there is a whole lot of emotion going on in this.**

**You may hate me for it but I hope not. I promise you there will be a happy ending. This is heading toward a big climax. JakeAndJoy and iluvhorses1997 plus AceTrace begged me to make one of the plots I had in mind for this happen sooner. So expect to see something exciting happen in chapter eighteen. Alright I will be quiet now so you can read the story.**

**Review if you want an update. Tell me what you think.**

Chapter seventeen:

"What nerve that man has!" Sam said in an outrage as she stopped a few yards from the gates. "I can't believe it. It's like he thinks he owns me!" Her voice was getting dangerously loud.

Ace snorted and tossed his head, not seeming to like how loud and sharp Sam's voice was getting.

Sam eyed the path toward War Drum Flats. Oh how she wished she could go see Mustang Eyes. And why couldn't she?

Biting her lip she steered Ace toward War Drum Flats. "They'll never know." It wasn't going to hurt just to say, "Hi" was it?

She cantered Ace into the woods without a second thought until she heard rustling leaves in one of the big trees overhead.

Ace whinnied and Sam's fingers clutched the reins slightly harder. What was that? She halted Ace under the rustling tree to investigate.

It couldn't be a cougar. It wasn't the right season.

Sam peered her head up, eyes searching the branches for the source of the noise. She stared so long her neck started to get a crick.

"That's strange," she mused after not finding anything.

'What's strange?" a familiar figure appeared hanging upside down on one of the branches suddenly, scaring the life out of Sam.

"Oh!" she nearly jumped a mile and stared up into Mustang Eyes' face. Her hand came to rest against her chest to slow her racing heart.

Mustang Eyes had a humored expression on his face as he hung on the branch with his legs. He had his arms crossed which made him even more humoress looking.

"Why must you always surprise me?" Sam smiled, now that her heart had slowed its pounding.

"Did I surprise you?" he grinned as he flipped himself to land on the ground upright.

"Most definitely," Sam crossed her own arms, trying to look mad at him. Her lips twitched as she tried to stop smiling to give him a poker face.

Mustang Eyes patted Ace for a few moments.

"What are you doing here?" she inquired him. It was such a coincidence that he seemed to be waiting here for her.

"Just a hunch that you may be coming this way," Mustang Eyes replied but Sam could tell he wasn't telling everything...

Sam raised a questioning eyebrow.

"And I was spying on you a little," Mustang Eyes finished, looking a bit sheepish.

Sam frowned slightly. "So you know about Ryan?" She fidgeted with Ace's reins.

"Ryan?" he looked curious. "Who is that?"

Oh now she'd done it! How could she have been so stupid?

"Ne—nevermind," Sam's eyes were wide. She wished she hadn't mentioned now that he hadn't known about that. It was going to ruin everything they had. Their friendship and the new found love they had. Tears were beginning to fill her eyes.

"No, I want to know," he insisted, staring at her intently. He hadn't seen her tears yet.

"I—well," Sam stammered for words. Her hands were beginning to shake in fear and nerves.

"Who is this man you speak of as if you're afraid to tell me?" he furrowed his brows.

"Oh Jake, I'm engaged and I-," Sam cried out but was interrupted by him.

"Engaged?" Mustang Eyes choked, backing away slowly. "How could you do that?"

"Please, listen to me. I didn't finish," Sam tried to grab his arm but he wouldn't let her.

"No, you betrayed me! I can't listen to you now," Mustang Eyes shook his head violently. Sam caught his arm this time and he flinched at her touch.

"Please, let me explain," tears were flowing down her cheeks now.

Mustang Eyes didn't yank away from her but he kept his gaze on a clump of bushes a few yards away. He didn't want to look at her.

"We're leaving soon-," he began in a sad tone.

Sam's heart felt like a steely vice grip was squeezing it. _No, oh please no!_

"White men have started shooting at us more than usual and we feel it's time to move south for a season." He squinted his eyes in a glare at the bushes he was staring at.

His eyes came back to stare at her, "I may not see you again." His eyes were cold and his face was blank from any feelings he had ever had for her.

What had she done?

Sam's hand slid from his arm as he walked backward from her. She never would forget the look on his face as he left her there standing in the woods. It was going to haunt her for a while.


	20. Chapter eighteen

**I wasn't planning on this chapter to be as short as it is. It just seemed better to chop it off before it got to the exciting part where then the chapter would have been probably too long. I'll be working on the next chapter=)**

**Review and tell me what you think. Ideas are helpful too. I'll try to have the next chapter longer. I'm having a hard time in writing this story right now. I think this has turned out to be the longest story I have ever written. It isn't even half finished yet!**

Chapter eighteen:

Sam didn't know what hurt her more. The fact that Mustang Eyes believed she didn't love him and actually cheated on him or that she might not ever see him again.

She stood there a while, wishing and hoping he would come back and she could tell him the whole story but he didn't. She simply stood and cried in Ace's mane. Her heart was being ripped from her chest.

She had found one person in life that she loved with all her heart. She had found someone who loved her unconditionally and ruined everything by mentioning one single word. She would never forgive herself for hurting Mustang Eyes like she had. Although she had been nearly 100 percent sure he would have listened to her instead of saying 'no'.

Why couldn't he have listened to her? She would have understood when she said she was in a forced engagement. He might have even helped her out.

Shedding her last tear, she knew she better get back before everyone wondered where she was. The last thing she needed right now was a search party looking for her. It was already beginning to get dark. She must have stood in the woods for two hours or more and that wasn't good.

Sam mounted Ace quickly and cantered him back before it too dark to see. She didn't even want to think about all the creatures that came out after dark.

"Samantha Anne, where on earth have you been? You certainly didn't stay that long at the Slocums did you?" Gram demanded, twirling around as Sam banged the door open.

"I don't want to talk about it," Sam sniffed, trying to hold back fresh tears that were threatening to spill down again.

Gram opened her mouth to reply but Sam was already stumbling up the stairs. She slammed her door and threw herself on her bed. She didn't bother removing anything. Shoes, cloak, bonnet, or even the awful corset. She was numb to everything. She couldn't stop thinking about what Mustang Eyes had said to her.

"_I might not see you again."_

A sharp pain shot through Sam's heart. She had lost him and it was all her own fault.

Knocking sounded on her door but Sam ignored it and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Sam?" Gram said sharply, "Open this door now."

It was an order but Sam still didn't move. She didn't care anymore. "Please I just want to be left alone awhile." A sob escaped Sam's lips.

"Honey, are you alright?" Gram jingled the door knob as if she could open the locked door that way.

"Just dreadful!" Sam moaned in a pillow.

Gram didn't reply from the other side of the door. She had decided to let Sam rant out whatever was going on with her.

Sam lay on the bed for three hours doing nothing but crying. Now that Mustang Eyes withdrawled from her life she didn't think it mattered if she married Ryan. What did she have to lose? Mustang Eyes made her complete she realized. Without him in her life she felt empty inside. She couldn't even remember what her life was like before him. Now it seemed as if nothing meant any thing anymore.

Sam sat up; her tears had run dry from crying so hard and long. Suddenly it was if something clicked in her head. "What am I doing?" She snatched her bonnet off and threw it across the room. She couldn't believe she was actually thinking about marrying Ryan. "Why am I acting like this? I should go to that camp and talk some sense into that boy! It's not my fault he upped and went off before I had the chance of telling him the whole story." Sam scowled and glared out the darkened window. It was almost pitch black in her room.

If it wasn't so dark out she would have been going right then and there out to War Drum Flats. She wasn't about to let him get away with walking off on her like that.

She was determined at first light the next morning she would do just that and make Mustang Eyes listen to her even if he didn't forgive her.


	21. Chapter nineteen

**It's been a while I know. I've been writing in some older stories that needed to be updated and started two new ones. Here is the lastest addition. Some excitement in this chapter!**

Chapter nineteen:

Sam woke up before daylight the next morning. She made sure she was the first one up. She didn't want anyone to find out she was sneaking out the house to see an Indian.

She had to knock some sense into Mustang Eyes! She couldn't just let him leave without having told him the whole story about Ryan.

Ace threw his head over the stall door when Sam tip-toed into the barn. Sam decided to ride Ace bareback with just a bridle. She was in too much of a hurry to get going to bother with the saddle.

Ace pranced around while she was trying to bridle him. It was like he was picking up her anxiety of going to see Mustang Eyes.

"C'mon boy, please be still," Sam patted Ace on the neck. He snorted but seemed to calm down a bit.

Before no time Sam was swinging up over his back and steering him toward the bridge. She hoped she would be able to find Mustang Eyes easily.

Everything was so quiet it was almost eerie as she came into the woods of War Drum Flats. It was almost spooky even though the sun was already coming up to shine down.

'Hopefully Wyatt and the others hadn't discovered my disappearance just yet', Sam thought to herself as Ace plodded along.

She could see smoke rising from the campfires in the teepees up ahead in the village when she was a few hundred yards away.

"And what do you think you're doing?" a cold unfeeling voice made her jump in surprise.

Sam turned her face to look straight into the eyes of Yuma 'Kit' Ely. She tried to hide her gulp of fear but she knew she failed horribly by his expression. "I've come to see Mustang Eyes," Sam said and tilted her chin up slightly to make herself look brave.

Yuma laughed, "He doesn't want to see or have anything to do with you. How 'bout you just turn around and go back to your kind." He crossed his arms and stared at her with accusing eyes.

Sam ignored his words and dismounted quickly. "I need to talk to him now." She stared right back up at him.

"Like I said-," Yuma started.

"What is it that you have to tell me?" Mustang Eyes' voice asked before he appeared from behind some bushes. He was still a ways away.

"I'm being forced to marry Ryan Slocum!" she cried out in despair. Sam reached for Mustang Eyes as if she could touch him that many feet away.

"Is that so?" a familiar British accented voice sliced the air.

Sam whipped around in fright to see Ryan holding a pistol in his hand.

"Put that away!" She shouted at him in horror.

"And why should I do that? Savages deserve no mercy, Samantha." A sickening smile appeared on Ryan's face.

Sam gave him an hour and just barely almost missed the sound of the pistol cocking.

Ryan pointed the gun at Yuma at that instant.

"No!" Sam screamed jumping in front of Yuma just as the gun went off.

Sam's eyes went wide in surprise and pain. She looked down at her side in horror. A red patch was spreading quickly and she was starting to feel faint.

"Look what you've done!" Mustang Eyes roared in fury running to stand in front of Ryan and his horse.

Yuma's eyes were huge in shock of what happened. Why had Sam taken the bullet for him? After he'd been such jerk to her. Threatening to kill her and worse. He didn't deserve her hero act.

Sam slumped to the ground at Yuma's feet holding onto her side. Blood was starting to seep through her fingers. She was trying hard to stay conscious. The pain was so great she had to bite her lip to keep a scream back.

Yuma dropped to his knees beside her to try to comfort her. It was that moment Yuma's cold demeanor toward the girl melted and was replaced with awe and respect.

Ryan stared at Mustang Eyes with a scowl. "And who are you to talk to me like that, boy?" He cocked his gun again and pointed it at the Indian.

Mustang Eyes stiffened, but not because there was a gun pointing at him. He was annoyed of being called a boy. He was no boy. He was a warrior—a man of his tribe.

"You shot her!" Mustang Eyes trembled in anger. He wanted to rip the gun away from the British brat and break it in half over his head!

Sam stared up at Yuma as if she didn't know whether to scoot away from him or lean against him for comfort. What was he going to do to her? She stiffened as he put his arms around her gently and drew her against him. His hand came up to press against her gunshot wound as if to stop the bleeding.

What was going on with him? He hated her very being and he was trying to help her?

Ryan seemed to notice also and gripped the pistol tighter.

"Get out of here!" Mustang Eyes growled. His hand was itching to reach for the knife on his belt.

"Not until I get Samantha and take her back," Ryan said smartly.

"Over my dead body!" Mustang Eyes snapped. His eyes flashed, daring Ryan to try.

Ryan dismounted, still holding his pistol and made a move to where Yuma was holding onto the trembling redhead trying to keep her calm.

Mustang Eyes made a sound that sounded much like a war cry before springing at Ryan and knocking him to the ground.

"Why you red-faced-!" Ryan yelled before Mustang Eyes snatched his gun away and broke it in half viciously.

"Don't you ever touch Sam or I'll make you wish you didn't!" Suddenly Mustang Eyes couldn't control himself and found the knife from his belt in his hand and pressed against Ryan's throat.

"What right and business do you have with a white girl, savage? Go get yourself a heathen squall!" Ryan sneered. He didn't seem a bit intimidated to have a knife pressed on him.

"I have every right!" Mustang Eyes said getting in Ryan's face with murder evident in his brown eyes.

"She's my fiancée not yours." Ryan barely flinched as Mustang Eyes pressed the knife against his throat harder.

"Jake!" Yuma shouted suddenly.

Mustang Eyes glared at Ryan before putting his knife back and getting up. "This isn't over."

Ryan only smirked before snatching his horse's trailing reins off the ground.

Mustang Eyes looked quickly over to his oldest brother.

Sam was shaking uncontrollably almost as if she were in a seizure. Her eyes were rolling in the back of her head.

Yuma held her tightly to keep her from hurting herself further then she already was.

Mustang Eyes quickly ran to fall on his knees beside her in horror.

"Something's terribly wrong," Yuma said in worry.

"Ja-," Sam tried to say but it came out more like a groan of agony.

"It's okay Sam, I'm here. I'm not leaving you. Not now not ever." Mustang Eyes soothed, smoothing her dampened with sweat hair from her face.

She was turning ghostly pale.

"How bad is she hurt?" Mustang Eyes asked as Sam turned her face into Yuma's chest in a groan.

Yuma looked down at her side and moved his hand away. His hand was covered in red. The patch on her blouse was getting bigger and bigger by the minute.

"Dear God!" Mustang Eyes shut his eyes. This couldn't be happening to his beautiful Sam. It should've been him. She shouldn't have to be going through so much pain.

"We need to get her to mom now or she's going to die," Yuma said sternly, seeing that her eyes were squeezed shut. She turned back around fitfully.

Mustang Eyes nodded and leaned toward Sam until his lips were nearly touching one of her ears. "Sam we're going to take care of you. Do you hear? You're going to be okay."

Sam's eyes stared back at him in pain.

"I promise, love," Mustang Eyes said, tears were choking him. Yes the tough Indian was trying not to try.

She couldn't die. She just couldn't!

**Review and tell me what you think if you want another update.**

**Ideas welcome.**

**Let's try to reach 250 reviews before the next update!**


	22. Part of Chapter Twenty

**I thought I'd post this no matter how short and pitiful it is. If I don't post it it may be weeks till I do. I just got my bottom set of braces and I'm completely miserable. It's really hard to think about thing lest write right now. I'll try to get more up soon as possible. Hope ya'll don't kill me for the cliff hanger.**

Part of Chapter twenty:

Sam felt almost hysterical as Mustang Eyes and Yuma got her to the teepee. Yuma had been the one carrying her back. He had been afraid to pass her to Mustang Eyes. He didn't think they should jostle her too much.

The pain was so great she nearly fainted but tried to keep herself conscious.

She heard Mustang Eyes yell something in Shoshone, running toward his mother. Yuma had her pressed against his side gently. She felt his hand pressing against her wound to keep her from bleeding to death. Wherever Ryan had shot her at was causing her to bleed heavily.

Maxine hurried over to where Sam was shivering. "What happened?" she gasped in horror and shooed her sons into the teepee.

"It was that nasty Ryan Slocum," Yuma said in an angry tone. He had murder in his eyes. It was clear he wanted to go out and get revenge

Maxine touched his shoulder to calm him down. She patted the furs beside the fire for him to put her down.

Mustang Eyes was instantly beside her. He had the expression of someone guilty and caught red-handed.

"I need you to get some white willow bark, Jake and a bowl of water." Maxine said hurriedly.

Mustang Eyes glanced at Sam's ashen face before standing up and forcing himself out of the teepee.

Yuma stared after him with a furrowed brow before looking back to his mother.

Maxine was studying him slowly here and there while she was getting the supplies ready. She burned a needle just in case Sam was in need of being sewed up.

"She saved me, you know. She jumped in front of me and took the bullet." Yuma winced as Maxine took out a hunting knife from a sheath and placed and held it in the flames to sterilize it.

"We're going to have to get the bullet out, Kit. Don't look at me like that. It has to be done." She began ripping rags. "Make me some salve and hurry. We must not waste time. She's already lost too much blood." Maxine pushed him out quickly.

Sam was coming in and out of consciousness as Maxine ripped her dress away from her wound. She wasn't about to try taking Sam's dress off. Sam would just have to wear one of dresses.

Mustang Eyes came back with the white willow bark and water and sat it beside Maxine. He felt like hurling as he watched his mother wash away the blood.

Sam was trying her best not to make a sound or move but it was becoming so hard when it hurt so badly.

"Jake, I'm going to need you to hold her down. Hold her still and steady no matter what," Maxine made him promise.

Mustang Eyes held her against him to where she couldn't move. "It's going to be okay, Sam. Ma is going to get the bullet out." He said softly.

Sam nodded slowly, eyeing the knife Maxine held in her hand.

Yuma entered the teepee with some nasty looking substance. He handed it to Maxine with a solemn expression.

"Sam, honey," Maxine took one of Sam's small hands in one of her own. "This is going to be painful but please try to be as still as you can."

"Alright," Sam said bravely.

Mustang Eyes' hand found hers and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

**Please review!**


	23. Rest of Chapter 20

**I'm happy to say you didn't have to wait too long to hear the rest. **

**Enjoy!**

Sam squeezed her eyes shut tight as Maxine dug the knife into the gunshot wound. It was like red-hot fire going through her side. She clenched her teeth together keeping a scream back.

"Kit, get the wrap ready please. Will need to wrap this up quickly." Maxine said. She kept her hand steady with the knife. She couldn't make a mistake and puncture an organ. That would be the death of Sam.

Yuma limped over to the trunk where the rags where lying on top, waiting to used. Her limp had gotten worse after carrying Sam to their camp. Usually by now after walking on his bad leg for over a mile would be putting him in agony. Right now he couldn't feel the pain. All he could think about was that girl who saved his life even when she knew he despised her.

He yanked the rags off the trunk and put them beside his mother.

Sam didn't know how much longer she could take of the knife blade being pressed into her wound. She could tell Maxine hit the bullet with it because horrid pain shot through her. Everything seemed to turn hazy from the pain she was experiencing.

Mustang Eyes had long since let go of her hand and was holding onto her tightly to make sure Sam didn't jerk during the procedure. He flinched every time Maxine dug in the knife to try to extract the bullet.

A scream passed through Sam's lips as the bullet was flicked out of her wound. But it was over and she was very well thankful to have it out.

"Finally," Maxine held up the bullet to the firelight to examine it. "We won't need to stitch her up. It's best to let gunshot wounds heal by their self. We'll just put this salve on it and wrap it good."

Mustang Eyes was reluctant to go out the tepee with Yuma when Maxine told them she had to finish dressing and wrapping her wound. He was trying not to shake from being angry and probably was a good thing he was made to go out. He felt going over to Gold Dust Ranch and do away with that Slocum boy for what he'd done to Sam. Mustang Eyes didn't want her to pick up on his tension.

Maxine once again let Sam borrow one of her buckskin dresses. Sam's own clothes were ruined from being torn and all the blood that had stained them.

"I have to get home!" Sam suddenly remembered she was going to be home before her father woke up. "Pa's going to be furious if I'm not home!" she tried to stand up but Maxine quickly pushed her back down on the furs. Sam winced slightly.

"Your Pa will have to just be mad. You are in no shape to go anywhere. You must lay here until your wound heals." The woman said sternly.

Sam's eyes darted to the tepee opening where light shone through. She knew it was too late to get back. Wyatt was most likely already awake.

"How long do I have to stay?" Sam was beginning to feel panic set in.

"A week at least Samantha, I won't have you leaving this camp and having you bleed to death from a reopened wound." Maxine washed the knife and put her stuff back in the trunk.

"But they'll come looking for me. What about your people?" Sam couldn't bear to think what people like Linc Slocum would do to them. Wyatt was bound to make up a search party for her and Linc would mostly be in it along with Ryan.

Maxine's blue eyes met Sam's brown. Sorrow flashed in the blonde woman's eyes. She about to answer but Mustang Eyes came in the tent at that moment.

Maxine looked over her shoulder at her youngest son. "I need to talk to you—outside," she cocked her head toward the flap of the tepee.

Mustang Eyes nodded grimly, glancing over at Sam who was lying by the fire.

They walked out and Sam tried to hear what they were saying.

It was quiet a few minutes then Maxine spoke. Sam strained to hear.

"You know you, Kit, and our camp may have to pay the consequences of taking in an injured white girl." Maxine's voice cracked. She hadn't said it in anger. It was more like she was just warning Mustang Eyes.

"I realize. I just couldn't leave her there for Ryan Slocum-," Mustang Eyes spoke in his own sadness. Sam wasn't able to hear the rest of his words.

"I know son." Sam heard Maxine reply.

"They'll be coming for her soon. Ryan will tell them she's here." Mustang Eyes' voice was fading slightly.

"No, Ryan won't tell Sam's family about her being shot. He knows that he has to explain how she was shot and why he didn't help her. He won't speak up. He doesn't care about Sam enough," Maxine was saying.

"Linc Slocum and his men have been scouting for us and waiting to strike. This will be the first place they'll look." He said almost so slow Sam was wondering if she heard him right.

Sam covered her mouth with her hand in horror. So that explains why someone was shooting when she first investigated the woods in War Drum Flats. It also explained why Ryan was even there today.

"Tomorrow's Saturday and then Sunday. They won't be scouting far for a couple of days."

What are we going to do?" Mustang Eyes asked as their voices faded away farther until Sam couldn't hear anymore.

Sam was feeling even more panicky then she'd been. She didn't want to cause the death of the Shoshone people. She had to find a way to keep them safe!

**Any suggestions on how everyone finds out Sam is with the Indians? I need help!**

**Review!**


	24. Chapter 21 beginning

**This isn't really an update unfortunately but I am working on chapter twenty-one. What this really is…is an legalized authornote. Tehe can't say I didn't post part of story.**

**I wrote an author note in my reviews so check the reviews out. The note is about getting a beta reader for this story. If you are interested in being my beta reader find the review/authornote. I have my email as an anonymous penname. Country princess emma. Can't type it here because it won't show up. If you email me you will have to put the (at symbol).**

Chapter twenty-one:

Mustang Eyes stocked off toward the horse corrals in fury. He didn't dare go back into the tepee when he was brewing this much with anger. Anyone who stood any few feet away could most likely feel his anger radiating off him.

Witch seemed to sense his mood as he stood by the stick-made fence. She picked her way through the herd of horses gathered around her and came up to her. She gave him a nudge with her muzzle until he stroked her.

Mustang Eyes sighed in exasperation.

**Let me know if you're interested.**


	25. Chapter twenty one

**I know it's been awhile. I apologize. I've been trying to finish a POTO story. But here it is. Sorry it's short.**

**Got ideas from Jessie Wyatt James and Iluvhorses1997 **

Chapter twenty-one:

Mustang Eyes stocked off toward the horse corrals in fury. He didn't dare go back into the tepee when he was brewing this much with anger. Anyone who stood any few feet away could most likely feel his anger radiating off him.

Witch seemed to sense his mood as he stood by the stick-made fence. She picked her way through the herd of horses gathered around her and came up to him. She gave Mustang Eyes a nudge with her muzzle until he stroked her.

He sighed in exasperation.

If Ryan told everyone where Sam was what would happen? Just the thought made his heart hammer.

The Phantom nickered toward the teepees and Mustang Eyes glanced over in curiosity.

What he saw made his heart stop.

There Sam was after being shot and being told to stay lying down. She mounted up on the Phantom's back with much difficulty. He heard her squeal in pain. Her face was pained and it looked as if she were crying.

"Samantha!" Mustang Eyes yelled after her.

Sam turned toward him with frightened eyes and immediately kicked Phantom into a gallop.

What was wrong with that woman? She was hurt and she was running away!

Mustang Eyes immediately jumped the fence and mounted up on Witch bareback. He impatiently opened and shut the gate before galloping after the hurt redhead.

Sam couldn't let Mustang Eyes catch her. She had to get away from the camp before her family or even the Slocums found her. She couldn't get his people in trouble all on account of her.

Pain shot through her stomach and she looked down to see red seeping through her shirt. She knew she shouldn't have moved but she couldn't help it. She groaned, wanting nothing more than to go back to him. Oh she loved him so.

"Samantha Anne Forster!" Mustang Eyes yelled. He wasn't very far behind by now.

Panicking and not paying attention, Sam's balance was thrown off. And being that she was riding bareback with no bridle she had nothing to hold on to except for Phantom's silver mane.

A scream emitted from her lips as she began slipping off Phantom's back. As if in slow motion the ground came closer and closer.

She heard Mustang Eyes cry out her name again.

The ground came way to quick. Sam hit with a hard thud, head first. Hot searing pain was shooting through her harder than ever. She felt so lightheaded and weak. She wanted to get back on Phantom and keep going. She knew she couldn't go back with Mustang Eyes. It was only putting him in danger, but she knew there was no way she could get up. Sam laid there feeling like she didn't care anymore.

She heard Mustang Eyes stop Witch in a cow pony slid but didn't look up. She was in too much pain.

He dropped beside her. "Sam, please be alright. Please!" Mustang Eyes sounded in a panic.

"I-," Sam started but wasn't able to as Mustang Eyes crushed her to him in a deathly vice but yet gentle grip.

"What were you thinking, Sam?" He held her as if he were afraid to let her go.

"I don't want you or your family to get hurt on—account—of me," Sam wheezed weakly.

"Nothing's going to happen. I promise," Mustang Eyes kissed Sam's forehead. "I don't want to lose you."

"Jake please. You won't lose me." Sam weakly tried to look up at him.

"You were going to leave. I did almost loose you," Mustang Eyes said accusingly.

"Only for your safety." Sam touched his face with a frown.

"I don't care for my safety. Only yours." He scowled.

"Jake?"

"Sam, I don't want to be without you ever. Marry me, Sam. We can start a family of our own." Mustang Eyes before kissing her.

Sam stared at him in astonishment.

"Please say yes," Jake begged.

Sam's heart almost stopped beating as she saw tears in the Indian's eyes.

"Yes, I will marry you."

**Review!**


	26. Chapter twenty two

**Yes I know, it's been too long. I have a horrid case of writer's block. I don't know to shake it off. This isn't very long and I'm sorry. Any ideas for this please let me know.**

Chapter twenty-two:

It was then Mustang Eyes realized the sticky substance soaking the hand of his that was placed on Sam's waist. He gasped. "I didn't realize that-."

Sam glanced down and frowned. She hadn't even hardly felt her reopened wound until now. It started to throb hard and she moaned in pain, nearly bending over double.

Mustang Eyes sprang to action and quickly gathered her up into his arms. Sam hissed as he sat her on Witch.

Mustang Eyes turned around and popped Phantom on the rump sending the stallion trotting back to camp.

Sam could barely hold her eyes open as he swung up behind her. She was beginning to feel dizzy from loss of blood. Mustang Eyes ever so gently wrapped his arms around her securely so she wouldn't fall of Witch.

Sam winced with a gasp of pain and leaned against Mustang Eyes' chest to try to forget what was happening to her body.

**Review!**


	27. Chapter twenty three

**Yes I know, it's been too long. I have a horrid case of writer's block. I don't know to shake it off. This isn't very long and I'm sorry. Any ideas for this please let me know.**

Chapter twenty-two:

It was then Mustang Eyes realized the sticky substance soaking the hand of his that was placed on Sam's waist. He gasped. "I didn't realize that-."

Sam glanced down and frowned. She hadn't even hardly felt her reopened wound until now. It started to throb hard and she moaned in pain, nearly bending over double.

Mustang Eyes sprang to action and quickly gathered her up into his arms. Sam hissed as he sat her on Witch.

Mustang Eyes turned around and popped Phantom on the rump sending the stallion trotting back to camp.

Sam could barely hold her eyes open as he swung up behind her. She was beginning to feel dizzy from loss of blood. Mustang Eyes ever so gently wrapped his arms around her securely so she wouldn't fall of Witch.

Sam winced with a gasp of pain and leaned against Mustang Eyes' chest to try to forget what was happening to her body.

**Review!**


	28. Chapter twenty four

**I know it's short but hey! I updated! I've actually been working on the original version of Mustang Eyes and not just The Slaves of Zachavi. It's on fictionpress if you want to read it. My user on there is Amme Lockheart. You can find the story by searching Mustang Eyes The Original Novel.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter twenty-four:

"Samantha Anne, whatever were you thinking?" Maxine exclaimed a few hours later. The woman had rewrapped Sam's wound and demanded she stay in the tepee until she was better.

Sam looked down. "I didn't want to get any of you in trouble for taking me in."

"Oh Sam, you don't have to worry about that." Maxine sat down beside her.

It was quiet a few moments.

"I am happy for you and Jake. I knew the first I set eyes on the both of you, he was going to want to marry you." She laughed. "Now Jake just has to ask permission from Bear Claw. I'm quite sure he'll say yes, though. He likes you too." Maxine chattered, momentarily forgetting Sam's runaway escapade.

The tepee flap opened and in came three brothers, Yuma, Ohanzee, and Mustang Eyes.

Kit held something behind his back and Sam wondered what he was doing.

"How do you feel?" Jake asked sitting down on Sam's other side.

"A little pain but nothing too bad," Sam smiled and leaned into him.

Adam walked up to the fire as Kit stepped toward Sam.

"I have something I would like to give you. For being so nice to me when I wasn't anything but mean." Yuma said, getting on his knees.

Sam gasped as he pulled the most beautiful wolf puppy from behind his back.

"He's yours to keep and name. He's one of my wolf's puppies." Kit sat the puppy in her lap.

"He's wonderful!" she exclaimed in delight. The little pup snuggled closer to her, instantly taken with his new owner.

Yuma smiled before getting up to stand beside Ohanzee by the fire.

"What will you name him?" Mustang Eyes asked.

"He's very small." Sam stroked the wolf's head. "I think I will call him Little Paw."

"Good choice," Adam said.

It was then Little Paw made a small noise as if he were agreeing.

They all laughed.

That night Little Paw slept tucked into Sam's neck.

**I got the cute little wolf puppy idea from watching Dr. Quinn Medicine Woman. If you haven't seen that show you really should. It's on youtube. Inspiration channel is also playing it now. I love that show.**


	29. Chapter twenty five

**It's short but it's a good chapter.**

**Ideas needed.**

Chapter twenty-five:

Sam was feeling very timid. Jake had gone out to talk to his father about marrying her. Maxine had assured the girl that Luke would say yes but Sam couldn't help but worry. What if he didn't want his youngest son to marry a white girl?

Little Paw pushed against her hand with his nose, wanting to be petted. He was the most adorable wolf puppy.

It had been a day since Sam had been shot and got patched up twice. She was demanded to stay in the tepee. The least movement the better. She was already bored out of her mind. If it wasn't for Little Paw she would have been going insane.

She wished she could go see the horses at least. Just for fresh air? Maxine was being so strict that she actually placed a vessel in the corner of the tepee for Sam to relieve herself. She couldn't even go into the bushes and use it.

She was thankful Mustang Eyes and his brothers came by to keep her company.

The tepee flap opened and Adam entered. His expression forlorn. He sat down across from her by the fire.

"Father gave Jake his blessing," Adam mused, in a flat voice. It sounded like it was mostly to himself.

Sam kept herself from getting too excited for fear of inflicting pain upon herself and because Adam didn't seem very thrilled.

"Are you alright, Ohanzee?" Sam frowned. She stood up slowly and winced as she went over and sat down beside him.

Adam looked down and wouldn't look at her. It was like he was afraid to let her see his face. "I have found myself falling for you, only you don't love me like you love my brother."

Sam eyes widened slightly at the declaration. She was surprised to hear such words come from his mouth. That was the last thing she thought she would hear.

"I don't know what to say," she said slowly.

"I understand that you don't love me like that. I am happy that Jake has someone now." Adam gave a small smile.

The flap on the tepee opened and Jake came in.

Sam instantly shot up and ran to him to throw her arms around his neck. She had momentarily forgotten her gunshot wound which then made itself known.

She sucked in a breath, "Adam told me the news."

Mustang Eyes grinned, "We can be married on the next full moon if you wish."

"Yes, I would like that," Sam answered grinning just as big as him. She knew where she belonged and that was with the Shoshone people. She never felt like she belonged and here it was like home.

She wanted to spend the rest of her life with Mustang Eyes and now she could.

**Review!**


	30. Chapter twenty six

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update. I've been fighting some bad writer's block on all my stories. I recently watched a western called True Women so I got some inspiration. I know it's a little short but hey its an update. I hope I still have some readers.**

Chapter twenty-six:

Little Paw pushed against Sam's hand with his nose, wanting to be petted. He was the most adorable wolf puppy. She had no one but him as company and she was grateful Yuma had given him to her.

Sam sat alone in the tepee. Maxine had went out to help the other women with tasks. The brothers had went hunting with the other warriors. Mustang Eyes had been forced but he hadn't wanted to go. He promised to be back later. Sam was getting fidgety. 'Come on Mustang Eyes.'

The tepee flapped open and she turned to see Jake come in. It was like he was reading her mind.

She sighed in relief. Human company at last. Thank the Lord!

"Jake please, let me out of the tepee?" Sam begged.

The Indian smiled and shook his head, "No, Sam."

Sam fixed him with a look that usually melted everyone she knew.

Mustang Eyes didn't even blink and just sat down beside her.

Sam gave up then and just sighed loudly. "I can't take much more of this sitting around. I have to do something."

Jake glanced at her with a tomcat-like smile on his face. "I may have something to help you."

Sam perked up, "What is it?"

He chuckled at her eagerness and reached into his belt pouch. He pulled out a bunch of horse hairs and a few wooden beads.

Sam gasped in excitement and if it she wasn't hurting she would have done a little happy dance.

Mustang Eyes began to braid hairs together while adding a bead here and there in demonstration for Same to see. He then handed her own strands and beads.

She tried to mimic him but it turned out bad.

"Just keep practicing. You'll get better." Mustang Eyes encouraged as he stood up to stand by the small fire.

It was then gunshots sounded and screams were heard.

Sam froze and her blood turned cold. "Mustang Eyes?"

Jake was immediately by her side. "The white people are here for you."

Sam trembled and tried to stay calm but it wasn't possible. "They can't find me! I can't go back. We were going to marry. They can't know I'm here, Mustang Eyes. I'm not leaving you, I can't! What are we going to do?"

Mustang Eyes furrowed his eyebrows, he looked tense and it was clear he was scared for Sam.

"We have to sneak away. It's your only chance, Sam." He helped her stand up slowly.

Sam wobbled from being weak from losing so much blood and Jake had to mostly support her weight for her.

Mustang Eyes quickly grabbed something off the trunk and Sam learned that it was a shawl as he placed it over her head to cover her red hair.

Sam ignored the shooting of pain as Mustang Eyes lead her out of the tepee quietly. They stopped for a few seconds to make sure nobody was around.

Another gunshot was sounded behind and Sam muffled a cry in Mustang Eyes' shoulder.

Jake put a comforting arm around her and began to run with her. He knew it was bad for Sam's wound but if they didn't hurry they both could be shot dead.

Sam didn't complain and kept running.

Mustang Eyes led them deep into the woods before he pulled her into a surrounding of bushes. There they waited…

**Review! Ideas welcome**


	31. Chapter twenty seven

**I'm sorry it took so long to update. Got caught up in life. Some amazing things happening. Met the most amazing guy. Okay…*clears throat* get on with the show—uh I mean story. :D**

Chapter twenty-seven:

Sam huddled against Mustang Eyes in fright. Every time a gunshot sounded she trembled. It was all her fault.

Mustang Eyes held on tightly to her.

"It's my fault. I have to go back, Jake!" Sam cried, weakly trying to get up and run.

Mustang Eyes pushed her back down gently. "I can't let you go back!" _He refused to let her go. He didn't ever want to lose her. He wanted to marry this white woman._

"Your people are dying because of me." Sam buried her face into his chest and sobbed.

Mustang Eyes pulled her away then, firmly but gently. "Now you listen to me, Sam Forster, don't you ever think like that."

Sam looked down and refused to meet his eyes. "But my people are killing yours because they're trying to find me."

Mustang Eyes lifted her head up to force her to look into his eyes. "Your people are always killing mine. They'll do anything and use any excuse to get rid of us. To them we're cockroaches." He stared her right in the eyes and Sam knew he wasn't lying.

Blood chilling screams filled the air with the gunshots and Sam wanted to cover her ears to drown it out.

As they waited a strange smell wafted toward them. At first Sam didn't know what it was but then-.

"They're burning the camp!" Mustang Eyes exclaimed suddenly. He shot up in a standing position.

"Jake Ely, what are you doing?" Sam tried to grab his arm. A minute ago he was demanding she stay put.

"I have to help. I can't sit here. I have to help. Please forgive me Sam." He pulled something off of his belt and placed it in her hands. He folded her hands over it. "In case you need it. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." She could tell he was in a panicked state and she was worried he was going to do something rash.

Sam looked down to see a hunting knife in her pale hands. Her hands shook and she came to the realization that Mustang Eyes was going to leave her to hide by herself while he went and fought with the white men.

What if he didn't come back? ….She would go and surrender herself and she would be taken back and be married to Brent instead of Mustang Eyes?

No! Mustang Eyes wouldn't die.

The next thing Sam knew she was alone. She clutched the knife tightly and waited. The horrific screams of terror and pain kept filling her ears. She pulled the shawl closer around her face and squeezed her eyes shut.

Her gunshot wound was beginning to make itself known. She was lucky it wasn't bleeding again.

Crunching leaves sounded close by and she shrunk into the bushes. Her eyes once again clamped tightly shut. Who was it?

Heart pounding she barely breathed as the footsteps stopped right in front of the bush and then walked around.

Sam felt her stomach turn. They found her.

And then she felt hands grab her from behind. She tried to scream but a hand came to cover her mouth.

"Silence!"

**Review! And ideas welcome.**


	32. Chapter twenty eight

**Finally you say, she has updated! Its about time. I know. Well here I am finally. I know it's a bit short but a lot is going on in this chapter. I finally got my muse back for this. I still need ideas though. Not exactly sure where it should go next.**

**In the last chapter many of you asked who was Brent. That was a typo and was supposed to be Ryan. I have two versions of this story. The original is on fictionpress under the penname Amme Lockheart. Please let me know if you see any more mistakes.**

Chapter twenty-nine:

"Kit, don't scare me like that!" Sam's heart pounded so hard she thought it would beat right out of her chest.

His face was stony, he didn't smile. It wasn't like he ever did anyway but his expression frightened her.

There weren't any more screams and gunshots. It was eerily quiet now but Sam tried not to look at the village.

"They took Mustang Eyes," Yuma said slowly, "They're going to hang him."

Samantha dropped the shawl she had been holding around her head. It fell to the dirt. "No, he hasn't done anything!"

The look Kit gave her made her hold her tongue. Something was wrong.

"Jake killed Ryan Slocum. It was self defense but Jake killed him with the back end of Slocum's own rifle. The white men are taking him to jail. He'll be hung by the next full moon," Yuma's voice was hard. She could tell he was angry.

Sam didn't say anything. It was too much to process in her mind.

"You have to go back to your kind. You might have a chance of saving Mustang Eyes." Kit gripped her shoulders firmly but gentle enough it didn't hurt.

Sam knew she had to. A part of her didn't want to ever go back to her family. She would be grounded the rest of her life. She wouldn't be able to leave the property. They would marry her off to a cattle rancher and she would never be free. The dominate part told her to run and go now before they murdered her Jake no matter the cost of what would happen to her.

"I'm going." The dominate part won out. She stood up. "I'm surrendering myself."

Kit nodded then, "You'll take the Phantom. When you get to the trail to your ranch slap him on the rump. He knows the way back.

Sam was off in seconds. She didn't look back at the remains of the village she had become to think of as home. She knew it would break her heart.

**I am looking for possible editors for this story. Someone good in English and knows their Native American History and Civil War period. I think I have my history correct but I want to be double checked. Mostly looking for an editor for the original version of this story not the fanfiction but if they wish to edit both they may.**

**Review!**


	33. Chapter twenty nine

**I know it has been months. I won't tell you my reasons behind it all. I'm sorry it's a bit short but I knew this was way too long overdue.**

**Enjoy! Ideas welcome.**

Chapter twenty-nine:

If Sam would have looked behind her she would have seen a lone Indian on a horse following slowly behind.

Kit silently kept behind her. He didn't want her to know but he was making sure Linc Slocum wasn't going to try something rash. He knew the kind of man Slocum was.

Sam was nervous about going home. What was she going to say to Wyatt and Gram? She couldn't outright say she had been with a family of Indians all this time. And what of the gunshot wound? That would be interesting…and frightening.

She inwardly gulped and gripped The Phantom's mane tighter.

What was she getting into? She almost made herself turn right around and go back to the Indian village but then realized she couldn't. It was no more than a skeleton now. It would furthermore be selfish of her to try to go back. She had to help Mustang Eyes even if afterward her Pa locked her away for the rest of her life.

She stopped when she was in front of the long pathway to her ranch. She decided then that there was nothing to tell except the truth. She couldn't lie. Even if her Pa ended up hating her all her life for loving an 'injun'.

Sam dismounted from The Phantom and slapped the stallion smartly on his rump. The mustang made a gallop back toward his home.

She took an intake of breath and began walking down the drive, very aware of what she was wearing. She looked Shoshone through and through if it wasn't for her red hair and pale skin.

Her side was beginning to hurt rather severe and she knew she needed to let her Gram look at it and maybe even see the doc in town.

"Sam? Samantha!" calls were sounded from different sides of the yard.

_No turning back now. _She told herself as she walked toward her Pa and Gram. They both were looking as if they saw a ghost.

The cowhands took close to the barn but could still get a good view of their boss' daughter dressed up like an Indian squall. Jason was the only one that didn't have his mouth open in shock.

"Where have you been and what in God's green earth are you wearing girl?" Wyatt Forster was turning five shades of unbecoming red. It was all Sam could do not to back away and flee. She knew she was in it deep.

Sam opened her mouth and then shut it. She touched her side. "First I think I need to be tended to.

They looked puzzled at first until she drew her hand back showing spots of blood on her hand.

Gram gasped and ushered her daughter in the room. "How did this happen?"

"I was accidentally shot," Sam said truthfully, not saying who exactly shot her. She prayed in her head her Gram wouldn't ask.

Gram sucked in a breath. "How did this happen?" Sam could tell she was trying to be calm.

"I saved a man and in the process I got shot." She relaxed knowing Gram wasn't going to ask who.

Gram was quiet for the rest of the time it took for dressing Sam's wound. She knew it wasn't over yet and could only hope she could escape tonight and try to visit Jake at Fort Mackall.

**Review if you want an update.**


	34. Chapter thirty

***ducks* don't hurt me! I went through a writer block phase. Ideas are needed. I know my basic plot line but I need filler ideas. I hope I didn't lose any readers.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter thirty:

Sam tossed and turned on her hay filled mattress. She couldn't seem to stop fidgeting no matter what. It was almost impossible to pretend to be asleep as she waited for her pa and gram to finally go to bed. Even then she waited longer to make sure they were sound asleep before sitting foot outside.

Sam was quite sure Gram didn't buy her tale of why she was gone. She knew she couldn't tell her the real story. Especially not about falling in love with an Indian.

She rose up and slipped her feet into her laced up boots. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to go to see Jake before it drove her crazy.

Sam threw her robe off of her skirt and blouse she wore underneath. She had been dressed and ready for the right moment.

She tiptoed across her small bedroom and out into the hall. Being oh so very quiet. If she woke up Wyatt or Gram she would be had.

Sam flinched as the third step on the stair gave a creak loud enough to wake the dead—well at least it sounded as such to her. It was if the stairs were being defiant in her attempts to be quiet as a mouse.

At last she was on the last step and successfully leaped out the kitchen door and bounded for the barn. She didn't even bother with a lantern. She just couldn't risk it.

Immediately she wished she had grabbed her cloak on the way out, but it was too late to go back now. She had to hurry before someone saw her.

Ace nickered as he caught sight of her in the moonlight shinning through the barn window. Sam ssshed him quietly and saddled him up quickly.

The night was eerily quiet and she felt as if she were being watched as she led Ace outside and mounted up. Surprisingly at this knowledge she felt comforted at the thought.

Sam nudged Ace into a gallop and they were off at a gallop.

Maybe she couldn't break Jake out but at least she could see him and make sure he was all right. There was no telling what those soldiers would do to him. She had heard horrible stories of them torturing the Indians and treating them like they were naught but animals.

She shuddered at the thought. She couldn't let them treat him like that. He was as much human as she was.

Sam halted and tied Ace to a post outside Fort Mackall's gates.

She slowly approached and eyed the tall gates. They were very intimidating. She had never been to this place before. She hadn't had a reason to until now. She wasn't about to chicken out.

"Halt!" Who goes there?" a guard barked at Sam as she neared the gate.

Sam held her head high and looked the guard straight in the eye, "I've come to see a prisoner here."

"It's late. You should be home. Come tomorrow." The guard yawned and leaned against the gate. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere but there.

"Please sir, just a few minutes?" Sam pleaded. She couldn't let this man say no. She had to get it in the gates. If he didn't let her in himself she'd find away to get through.

The guard grunted and made a hand motion that she took as 'come on'.

Sam sprinted in before the guard changed his mind.

Another guard was walking around the buildings and saw her. "What business you here?" he bellowed.

"I've come to visit a prisoner. Where is the stockade?"

"This way, but don't stay long." He led her to a stone building. At least she thought it was. She couldn't really see it well in the dark.

He handed her a lit lantern and sent her own her way.

Apparently the guards didn't really care what went on at night. She had most likely disturbed them from their secret late night nap.

As she entered the stockade she was pushed back by the most awful stenches. Sweat, blood, urine, and mold. Sam had never smelled such an awful combination. Her stomach dropped at the thought of what Jake endured.

"Samantha?" a voice called out into the dark. It was the most beautiful voice she had ever heard. She never thought she'd hear it again.

Tears began to feel her eyes. "Mustang Eyes, yes it's me." She ran toward his voice. Her heart leapt into her throat. He wasn't even in a cell. He was chained up in irons where he couldn't move his arms.

She down the lantern and willed herself not to break into a sob. "What have they done to you?"

His face was bruised and slightly bloody as if he'd been hit in the face more than once. His body had cuts and bruises. At least it wasn't anything too serious but it didn't help her anger toward her own people who had been so cruel to this Indian—this man who she loved with all her heart. How could they do this?

Despite all he had been through Sam saw him smile. His 'tomcat lying in the sun' one. His eyes twinkled in the lantern light. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're here."

Sam could hold herself back no longer. She flung her arms around him and cried.

"Don't cry for me Sam. I'll be alright." The comfort he could give her was a kiss on her head as his arms were useless.

"You can't die," Sam whispered. "Please."

She felt him smile against her hair. "You won't let me."

She sat back and wiped her tears, "What do you mean?"

Jake held her gaze as if he were giving her a caress. A touch without a touch. "You're going to save me."

"But how?" Sam held her eyes open to keep more tears from coming. "I'm just a woman. And we don't get a say in anything."

Jake's smile was sad, "You'll find a way."

Sam kissed him, knowing her time was about to be up.

Jake closed his eyes and relished her kiss. He was so brave. Not a tear fell from his face.

"Time is up! The guard stomped into the stockade and pulled Sam's arm, forcing her away from her Mustang Eyes.

"I'll come see you tomorrow," she promised, turning her head before the Indian saw her tears.

As she walked out she thought she heard someone crying but didn't turn to see.

**Review if you want an update. It might make me write faster. ;)**


	35. Chapter thirty one

**Back again! I bet you didn't expect me to come back so soon. I think I finally snapped out of my block and can now finish this story. It's very close to finish. I am also thinking of a sequel which you may or may not. I'm not telling you what it's about although some already know. I might even do a prequel about Mustang Eyes's parents and how they met. Let me know what you think about this.**

**This story is 2 reviews short of hitting the 400 mark on fanfiction and hit 60 on fictionpress as an original version. Thank you all for your reviews. Please keep them coming. It really encourages me to write more.**

Chapter thirty-one:

"Did you hear about that Indian they have locked up in the stockade at Fort Mackall? They said he killed Linc Slocum's kid Ryan," Wyatt said over coffee the next morning.

Sam nearly choked on her coffee at the mention.

Gram gasped, "Sam's fiancé?"

"The Indian killed the boy with his own gun. Shot him dead in cold blood." Wyatt drank his cup dry.

Sam scooted her chair back. It scraped across the wood floor with a screech. "That's not true!" She stood up almost spilling her coffee over.

"Samantha Anne!" Gram exclaimed in astonishment.

"What's all the fuss about girl? It's just a savage." Wyatt gave her a look that meant 'sit down now'.

"Mustang Eyes didn't murder Ryan in cold blood. He was only defending himself and knocked him out with the back of the gun. It was an accident. Can't you see? I was there!" It was then Sam realized what she said and clamped her hands over her mouth.

"You lied to us girl!" Wyatt advanced toward her but Sam had already run out of the house in a flurry of blue muslin.

Sam ended up running into the woods before she knew where she was going. She plopped down on a rock and sighed.

How was she going to go back? Especially now after spilling her secret. They knew now she hadn't just been with a kind family but an Indian camp.

Now she had both her family and Jake to worry about. What was she going to do about either one? It was only three days until the full moon. The day of the full moon they would hang Jake for the whole town to see like some show.

It made her sick.

Twigs snapped behind a tree in front of her and Sam saw buckskin and stiffened. She knew there was an Indian behind the tree but whom she couldn't see.

"Hello?" She called out. She almost wished she hadn't. Not all Indians were going to be as nice as Jake's family.

A familiar head poked out from the tree and she sighed in relief.

Kit stepped away from the tree and approached her.

Sam patted the rock and gestured for him to sit beside her.

"How is he?" he asked as he eased down beside her.

Sam gave a shaky breath to keep from crying. The image of Jake chained up and bleeding flashed across her mind.

"They beat him and chained him to the wall by his arms. He wasn't even in a cell last night." Sam's voice shook.

Kit looked down at the ground. "I feared as such." He patted her arm as if she were a dog. It was such a funny gesture she almost laughed despite her sorrow. The Indian must not have had many moments where he had to comfort someone and didn't know how to.

"How could they do such a thing?" Sam felt tears fall down her face before she could stop them. She wanted so much to just be held.

"White men can be cruel and they love to have a reason to torture us because we are different to them. We fight back and they call us savages." Yuma put his arm around her shoulders almost awkwardly as if he knew she needed human comfort.

"Then I must be a savage as well because I am going to fight back."

Sam saw Kit smile out of the corner of her eye.

She wiped her eyes, "Mustang Eyes told me he believed I was going to save him. I can't let him down. I must find a way."

"I will help you if it's possible," Kit promised. "I can't let them kill my little brother."

"Where is your family? Could they try and help?" Sam knew she shouldn't ask. They couldn't risk their lives. Especially since their father was the chief over the tribe.

"They all left yesterday after the raid. What was left of the tribe father led them farther into the woods. They're gone. They can't come back for awhile." Kit's face was saddened.

"You stayed behind. Why?" Sam was surprised.

"I have to help my brother. I can't let him die like this. I owe him that. Especially after treating you so bad. I can make it up to him now," Kit stood up then.

"I understand," Sam smiled. Kit was risking everything for his brother. She wished everyone had loyalty such as his.

Kit was about to leave but then turned around. "We can't break him out of the stockade. That's what the guards would expect, at least from me. We must save him the day he hangs."

Sam felt herself go white, "It could be too late. We have to take action quicker than that."

Kit shook his head. "We have to save him right before the last minute. If we do it any sooner it won't work. Trust me. I know what I'm doing." The Indian man gave her a small smile before disappearing.

So that was how it was going to be? She couldn't believe this.

Sam got up and started walking back home slowly. She dreaded seeing her pa and Gram. How was she going to face them and explain?

She had so many things going around in her head it gave her a headache.

One thing she was sure. She would save Mustang Eyes and with Yuma's help maybe it could be easier.

**reviews and ideas needed. ;)**


	36. Chapter thirty-two

**Hey ya'll. I don't know how I feel about this chapter. It kinda went fast and I didn't know what to write. At least I got you a chapter. I'll edit later. Too tired. lol**

Chapter thirty-two

It didn't go so well for Sam when she went back home. It ended up with her grounded and told she couldn't go to the hanging. Of course she knew she was anyway. She had to save Jake. She couldn't very well do that at home locked in the house, could she? She kept this thought to herself, however.

It wasn't like she could make herself stop loving him, neither did she want to. It frustrated her so bad. So much she wanted to kick the wall in while she was in her room. What was wrong this family?

At nights, Sam sorely missed Little Paw's company. She wondered what happened to the wolf pup Kit had given her. She had hoped he hadn't perished in the fire and fighting. She intended on asking Kit when the time was right about the pup.

Days past until it was the hanging day; Sam was nervous all day and could barely be still.

She had visited Jake every night. They had finally put him in a cell and unchained him. She could tell they still beat him and that he hadn't been fed or given water.

Once she sneaked some water and food for him. She tried it more than once but the second time she was caught and it had been taken from her.

They were apparently starving Jake. It disgusted her.

After they had caught her with the food they had sent her away and told her she couldn't seem him. This didn't bode well with Sam. Seeing that was the last night before they hung him. She needed to see him and make sure he was well.

Sam was fidgety all day. Her father had given her barn duty which meant she had to clean the entire barn. It didn't matter what time she was done with it as long as she was done. It didn't matter if it was midnight.

She grudgingly began at daybreak and was still cleaning when her Pa and Gram left for the hanging.

The hands were off today and were most likely going to see Jake's hanging as well.

It was as if his hanging was some grand show event and everyone had to watch it. Almost like people watched fireworks. It made Sam sick to her stomach to think of it.

Sam waited 10 minutes after her parents left before she sprung into action. She quickly tacked up Ace. She almost just put his bridle on and just jumped onto him bareback. She had to force herself to not rush too much.

She just had to get to Jake before they hung him. She didn't want to waste any time if she didn't have to. She was his only chance, and Kit wouldn't be able to save him without her. He would most likely be hanged with his brother for 'disturbing the peace'.

Ace flew into a fast canter without Sam even having to nudge him. He sensed her need to hurry.

It seemed like hours before she was in front of the gallows at Fort Mackall, but at last she was there.

She slid of Ace and her heart literally stopped. There he stood on the platform of the gallows. A guard stood beside him with a black sack and he was coming toward him.

Without thinking of what she was doing, Sam pushed through the crowds and then screamed, "Mustang Eyes!"

**Review? Pretty please? Thank you to all who have reviewed so far. We have come to 407 reviews. It seems unbelievable. :D**


	37. Chapter thirty-three

**I know it's short but it's better than no update.**

Chapter thirty-three

Every head snapped toward Sam and she immediately froze.

What had she done now? Sam chastised herself. She hadn't wanted to draw attention to herself, but now she had gone and done just that.

She scanned the crowds for Yuma. Not seeing one black hair of him. Not one sign of him. Where was he?

A man walked up onto the platform where Mustang Eyes stood handcuffed. He had in his hand a black sack.

Sam's stomach tightened and she was beginning to feel sick.

They weren't going to wait much longer before they hung him.

Oh! Where was that Indian brother of Mustang Eyes?

The man began putting the sack over Mustang Eyes' head.

Mustang Eyes' face was like granite.

"Wait! Please! I beg you!" Sam didn't know what else to do so she did the only thing she could think of. Plead and beg. She'd even stoop to groveling if she had to.

She couldn't let him hang no matter what.

She'd never forgive herself.

She started running as fast as she could toward the gallows. A burly man stopped her in her tracks. She tried to sidestep around him but he was too fast and smart and blocked her path.

"Please let me pass, Sir," Sam gritted her teeth.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Yuma sneaking through the crowd. What was he doing?

The man nearly pulled her arm out of its socket as he pulled her away from Mustang Eyes.

"Mustang Eyes!" Sam screamed loudly and pounded on the man's chest. "Jake!" She narrowly escaped him and fell at Mustang Eyes' feet.

"You can't hang him!"

"I'm sorry little lady, but it's already been decided," the sheriff declared.

"Then you must hang me too." Leanne stood up and threw her arms around the Indian's waist.

"No Sam," Mustang Eyes exclaimed.

She couldn't see his face but his voice was full of worry. His hand found her face and he caressed it softly. They were bound in front of him but he still managed it.

"We can't hang you Miss Forster." The Sheriff was exasperated with her. She could tell.

An ear splitting yell rippled through the air and everyone jumped.

Sam turned and saw Yuma going toward them. There was no stopping him. Yuma (Kit) was on a mission.

**review if you want an update!**


	38. Chapter thirty-four

**The rain gave me some inspiration! I know it's not that long but the ending fit.**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter thirty-four

The crowd began talking and yelling all at once. Some of the cowboys even tried to yank Kit back and pommel the crippled Indian. Of course he kept going and shoved all the grappling hands aside. He had only eyes for his younger brother.

"Arrest him!"

"Hang him! Hang her!"

"Injun lover!"

Yuma (Kit) stepped in beside Mustang Eyes and Sam, giving the Sheriff a glare made of ice.

The Sheriff began sputtering, "What is the meanin' of all this?!" He physically shrunk back at Yuma's scrunity. "State your business and get out of here!"

"You will let my brother go!" Yuma said so sternly that even Sam shrunk away from him.

The burly man beside the Sheriff scoffed as if he were trying to keep back a laugh. Yuma sent his glare toward the burly man.

"This man murdered Ryan Slocum, now he's sentenced to hang for his crime. Go back to your tepee."

"You have no right to kill Jake-Mustang Eyes. He has done nothing to deserve this except defend himself and his family from Ryan Slocum who would have shot him dead if Mustang Eyes hadn't acted.

"He's a savage!" Linc Slocum nearly screamed in rage. He was at the front of the crowd now. "He murdered my son."

Sam and Kit both glared at him.

"Would it be any different if Ryan shot Mustang Eyes in defense?" Sam tried to argue. She knew no one would listen. Indians weren't human in their eyes, they were animals.

A lot of the townspeople started to laugh then. A chuckle there, a snicker here, and before Sam knew it they were almost all laughing.

Sam's blood was boiling. She had had enough of this nonsense. She let go of Mustang Eyes' but kept herself in front of him.

Yuma was being frightfully silent as was his brother. Sam glanced at the older brother and noticed his trembling. It definitely wasn't from fear. She slipped her hand in his and squeezed.

He squeezed back and glanced down at her. He nodded slightly.

"Indian harlot!" Linc shouted.

Sam clinched her teeth together. Was it really a crime to hold someone's hand? She quickly shrugged it away. She knew what she had to do.

"If any of us are savages, it's the white men who slaughtered and burned the Indians in their tepees. We have no right to call them savages when they only fight us for self defense. We took over their land, drove them away, and forced them to live like us or be murdered ruthlessly or perhaps starve to death because the land we give them is fruitless or has no water. That makes us all savages!" Sam spat, feeling Kit squeeze her hand really hard with a warning. She shot him a hard glance but kept on talking, "Mustang Eyes has not murdered anyone. He's innocent. Your only excuse to kill him is the fact that he's an Indian. There's no other real reason.

Very well. If you want to hang Mustang Eyes, you'll have to hang me as well as Mustang Eyes' older brother Yuma. We won't let you kill him without a fight.

"No." Mustang Eyes protested firmly.

"Ssshh," Yuma growled.

All the townspeople's faces were turning ash. They all knew Sam was saying the truth, except maybe Linc who was still gabbing.

The Sheriff looked like he aged 10 years as he ran his hand through his salt and pepper hair. "I find the Indian not guilty. Let him go." Without a glance at Sam he walked down the platform and blended into the crowd as he walked back.

Yuma quickly pulled the noose away and Sam threw the black hood down.

Mustang Eyes took a deep breath as if relieved as he looked at Sam and Yuma. "Thank you."

Sam didn't get to reply as Jake pulled her close and kissed her in front of the entire town.

**We're almost to 500 reviews! Let's make it happen! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed this story. It means a lot to me. It's like getting candy. Hehe**

**What should happen next?**


End file.
